A Whole New World?
by Muhaha
Summary: When given a second chance at life, who wouldn't take it? It just so happen that this second life was to save another world, the world of Magi. Sage took it gladly. Being born to merchants, she travels to Sindria where she quickly becomes acquainted with Sinbad and his generals. In her new home, she'd do anything to protect it. OC x Everyone. (Begins with the first Sindria)
1. Prologue

**A new Magi story!**

 **So excited about this one, I will try to update more often than my last story 0.0'**

 **Goes without saying, I do not own Magi! Only OC(s)!**

 **Without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

A smile creeped upon my lips as I toyed with a toddler crawling around. The toddler, with her puff of strawberry blond hair and deep brown eyes, attempting to grab the toy just out of reach of her hands. I kept pulling the toy higher till she attempted to stand. With widen eyes I held the toy in one place for a second before she fully stood up, grabbing it and walking as well as possible to run away with it.

I laughed at her balance, not understanding how complicated it would be for the first time. She stumbled a few times before turning back at me, moving side-to-side wobbly towards me. I caught her just as she was about to trip, standing up myself, using the full momentum. She liked heights after all. Weird child.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. I promise." I smiled widely before teasing her once more with the toy in her hands before she perfected her walking within the next week.

* * *

I was standing, talking with an old friend I had since preschool before I felt a tug on the bottom of my mid-thigh black and grey dress, a color scheme that soon turned into a bad habit, I turned half-way to look behind me to see my younger sister, who was eight. For only a two year age gap, the height difference was obvious.

Her head was downward but I sensed something was wrong by the way her shoulders shook, bending down quickly, I grabbed her shoulders gently, "Hey," I cooed softly, similar to what I remember mother doing, "What's wrong, Roy?" A family tradition of having a male nickname for a female showing that the genders are on equal grounds. Her real name was Aurora, after the princess who was protected by her parents from the evil witch. I soon realized that I was her protector instead.

Her cries soon pieced the air, straight to my ear, as she looked up with her balled fists trying to push the tears away from her flooded eyes, a few stumbled words that were interrupted by hiccups that I couldn't interpret.

Gently rubbing her back, I asked again before she looked at me fully, showing her puffy cheeks and redden eyes, different from her usual blush cheeks and soft brown eyes. A wide gash above her eyebrow allowed wide streams of blood to mix with her tears.

I picked her face up within my hands before being given the chance to let it drop down again, examining it through my panic. How did this even happen? Roy was always careful when playing. How can she become so careless all of a sudden?

"I-I…" She sputtered out before more tears flooded her eyes.

I hushed her, so she wouldn't have to go through it again, whatever it was.

Picking her up within my arms, her soft plushy body fit snug within my arms as I held her bridal style, carrying her back home as quickly as I could, ignoring school policy completely, though I would later get in trouble for it, I did not care. Roy needed to go in her haven, her home, the only place I know she felt truly safe.

The next day, Roy refused to go to school. I agreed, saying that it was best for her to stay home for the day since she had already hit her head on something, I still hadn't gotten the full story as she broke into tears each time.

As I got ready for school, I looked at the meager food we had left in the refrigerator. _I would have to make another trip to the store soon._ I mumbled inside my head. I chose not to eat anything, rather have Roy have her choices before me.

Looking around the room, I noticed the new piles of trash scattered.

Picking up empty bottles of beer and whiskey, I put them inside a bag, to later recycle for the grocery money I needed as my father spent welfare money solely for his own selfish needs, such as alcohol.

I can understand _why_ , I just don't understand why _now_. Mother was declared clinically insane a year ago after attacking my father with a knife, cutting a chunk of meat from his side. For some reason, it affected him, even though he often abused her, refusing to work and only drank during the day and party at his 'friends' houses.

Mother's leave affected Roy the most though. She ate more, did worse in school, and refused friends. Even when they came over to ask for her, she ignored them. Soon they stopped coming.

I sighed, realizing that everybody deals with these types of stressors differently. I included, I ignored the situation altogether. Inverted into myself and my thoughts, forcing myself to smile and place a façade. And I succeed. No one really knew my struggles, and that's how I liked it. I didn't need anyone in my business, they already happened to know it. In a small town, news spreads fast.

I sighed as I continued to clean slightly before school. The only problem with my façade was that everybody else relied on me, despite my young age.

When I got to school, I soon found out why Roy had her cut. As I said, news spreads fast.

She was being bullied.

Not just that, it included our mother being hospitalized and the resulting chubby-ness of her overeating. It wasn't that she looked fat or obese, it was just that she gain 'baby fat' as I fondly referred to it as, giving her the soft plushy skin she has now and round cheeks that were enjoyable to squeeze.

I also soon found out _who_ was bullying her.

My stomach clenched as I approached them. The blond girl, Juliet, turned with a sneer across her lips as her friends across from her pointed me out. Their snickers and whispers behind their hands while I obviously knew who they were talking about, fueled my anger even more.

Juliet spoke loudly enough for the surrounded groups to listen intently, "And here's another one of the _Devil's_ offspring." The group behind her snickered once more like the surrounding groups held mixed feelings of the interaction.

I smiled as sweetly as I could before her, walking calmly till I faced her directly.

"Your sister Roy seems-" She couldn't finish her sentence before I threw the first punch. It seemed I couldn't control my anger enough the instant she mentioned Roy, I thought of her as I fought Juliet, more than likely the cause for her troubles lately, her darkened eyes, her constant sighs, and nights full of nightmares. I should have noticed earlier, but I hadn't.

My angered showed as I continuously punched her through the few tears at the edges of my eyes, threatening to fall. A group of people encircling us, staring with wide eyes before them. None of them dared to interrupt her punishment.

I didn't stop till someone pulled me off. Thick hands grabbing me around the waist and pulling upwards, her hair still gripped in my fists. I smiled as I was led away, a chunk of her hair missing.

Walking myself home early, from being suspended, I stumbled upon a stray.

I looked at its glossy striped fur as I stared within its icy blue eye and dark golden one. I thought of an old Indian myth that my dad told me, that any animal with two different eyes were able to see both Heaven and Earth, able to walk between both worlds. _Weird_. I didn't think that I would see one of these cars that looked like it belonged on tumblr.

I continued walking, the cat following. When I ran, it ran. In my confusing I had another staring contest with it. I crouched, trying to tempt it towards me. It bounded happily towards me, rubbing its head against my side. Scratching underneath its chin, it begun purring.

"I would take you home little one but I don't think I can take care of you…" I spoke softly to it like it could understand me. But it seemed it did. I moved upwards till it pounced. It landed swiftly on my shoulders, claws dung into my backpack straps to stay on.

I guess I could give Roy a present?

I made my way home with a gorgeous striped cat upon my shoulders.

Roy was thrilled about our new companion, not so much the fight…

She looked disappointedly towards me before looking down, a bad habit she developed lately, as she pet the cat that I name Tipu, for tiger, between us, "I wish you hadn't done that…" She murmured under her breath.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. Why? She deserved it.

"Oh," looking up, seeming to not realize she spoke, "Nothing." She waved her hands attempting to cover up my suspicion.

Roy was always the gentler of us two. The peace maker, never the fighter.

* * *

 **~6 year skip~**

I leaned forward, thinking of these memories. I should of done something more. Because the bullying didn't stop like I hoped. It continued, even after elementary school, following her to middle school. Even after she starved herself nearly to death, following her pale thin body around like a badge.

I thumbed her wrist in one hand and played with my studded earrings in the other, evidence that I went wrong along the way from the rigidness of the skin being cut too many times. Her shallow breaths rising and falling. The wrist opposite of me covered in fresh bandages, the soiled ones taken away with stains of red.

Tipu laid between us, blending in with the sheets. Yes, I know I shouldn't take animals in a hospital but I _simply couldn't_ help myself. Roy loved Tipu. Tipu was the one that she usually spoke to, the one that helped her through a lot. It was only right that he was here with her while I was.

Roy never spoke of her bullying to me again. I failed her, in that way. Once again, I thought I solved the world's problems only to realize too late that I was wrong.

I looked up at her thinning dirty blond hair, just beyond her prominent collarbones. I smiled as I remembered her strawberry blond hair when she was just a toddler, a thick mess sticking in all directions. Now showing the struggles she had to endure. By herself. With no one to help her.

I sighed once more before making my leaving for work. I felt guilty, but I had to. I was the only one paying the bills for her stay at the hospital, the burden of the bills loomed over my head constantly. But, anything for Roy. She was the last one I could call family, though she still considered our father and mother family. I didn't. I felt abandoned by them long ago.

"I love you." In all seriousness I mumbled under my breath to her sleeping form. I noticed a twitch within her face but chose to ignore it.

Packing my overnight things within my backpack, even putting Tipu within the confines much to his disagreement, flinging it over my shoulder as I made my exit.

I flicked the keys in my hand, just to make noise within the eerily silent hospital as noise calmed my nerves. I always had to have some form of noise; car horns, talking, music, anything. Anything to focus on rather than my life, my own thoughts.

Walking to the parking lot where my beloved motorcycle stood alone. It was a café racer, an older one, but still good to me. It was the easiest and cheapest transportation I could find for myself. Mounting the motorcycle and gripping the helmet tied to my backpack, I turned it on.

The rumble between my legs made me excited. Not the sexual excited, but the kind that gives off a sense of danger.

After that first fight I had, I soon became the 'bad girl'. Motorcycles, dark clothing, three ear piercings. Wow. Really stereotypical.

It wasn't like I fit into only one category. I was intelligent and I didn't mind others knowing. Top in my classes, including AP and honors classes. I always snickered at the surprised faces as a 'bad girl' took home the valedictorian certification.

It seemed I refused to stay within one label. As the moment I entered high school, my PE teacher suggested track. I guess all those years of running to release my anger really pulled through for me, making me somewhat of a jock as well.

I tested the clutch before giving my motorcycle, whom I fondly refer to it as Daisy, a little bit of a kick till racing out of the parking lot building. Tipu knew that was his sign to stick his head out of the backpack firmly still.

As usual, many passers had a double whammy.

A _girl_ on a _motorcycle_? Unusual. A _cat_ in a _backpack_ of a _girl_ on a _motorcycle_? Never going to happen again.

Of course, along with my sweet Daisy, came the whistles and catcalls, much to my dislike. I wasn't doing it for them. It just so happened that it was the easiest form of transportation. Often turning and giving them a birdy.

Tipu chilled within my backpack as I entered a tall building, the chaos that Google was. That's right. Google. _The_ Google. I worked my ass off to get a job here. Tipu soon became a star around here as well, which helped me getting noticed as well, people coming to pet him as black tipped ears twitched in annoyance though he purred every time.

I did my daily rounds, passing important letters to everyone as Tipu hung onto my shoulders, much like the first time I met him. Everyone petting him for a few minutes till we had to leave.

Tipu seemed to absorb everyone's worries. Gone. Forever. Once he looked into their eyes, they instantly became happier. It was infectious too.

I was almost done with my shift till my phone buzzed in my back pocket. Shifting my weight slightly to hold a large package on my other side, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Ms. Sage," the male equivalent to my real name, Anastasia, "I am here to inform you that we seem to have misplaced your sister. We are currently looking for her, so there is no reason to worry," Roy's doctor's voice sounded calm enough but I fumed at that even more.

"Why are you wasting time calling me? Find her!" I scream through the phone as I dropped my package before booking it.

I hardly heard him through the noise of the Google building and my rapid breaths from running, "I understand your concern, but I assure you, we have everything in control."

I steeled my voice, "Clearly, everything is not in control." Everything seemed to fade as my track legs took me to the entrance of the building, I yelled at the security guard, whom I considered my friend, to throw my backpack to me for Tipu from behind the counter.

Concern crossed his eyes but without questions he did as told, much to my gratefulness.

Tipu was obedient, going within the backpack quickly as I mounted my motorcycle once more. I zipped him up within the backpack leaving a hole for my head to go through.

I wasn't sure how I got to the hospital, but I wasn't going to question it. Everything seemed to fade from my conscious. I couldn't focus, my only thought was of Roy. I needed her, and despite what the doctor said, I knew that a missing patient was rare and dangerous. The nurses running around in confusion, seemed to verify my thoughts.

I knew they would check within the hospital. But the fact was, I knew her better. I knew her moves before she did.

I ran up the stairs, my burning muscles flexing underneath my black pants. My breaths heaving as I forced the burn away.

I slammed the door open on the roof to notice Roy near the edge. She smiled gently.

I looked her up and down. Noting as she took a step upwards, a foot closer to the edge.

I forced a smile, "W-Whatcha doing Ro-Roy?" My words stumbled as I slowly approached her, like I would a wild animal. The scar above her eyebrow, showing clearly within the sunlight. The first time I let her down.

"Ooh, hello, the view is beautiful, don't you think so?" She turned her back towards me as she stared at the following skyline, the sun high within the sky, a few clouds dotting.

I took that chance so race closer to her, while her back was still turned.

Tipu undid one of the zippers on the backpack without my noticing, jumping out and walking along the edge with her now, rubbing against her leg with a loud purr.

I spoke gently, tricking myself that this was a normal conversation, "Yes, you're right. I think it is beautiful, I never would've noticed."

I smiled when she turned with a few tears beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry you tried so hard." In my confusion she turned back around and spread her arms wide, lifting a leg to step over the edge just as nurses and security guards entered from the door.

Without thinking, I jumped, grabbing her hand as I threw her back towards the safety of the men holding their arms around her.

" _I promised you, I gotcha."_ The old promise gracing my lips once more as I begun to fall.

Roy's hands stretched out, against the men's hold to reach me, our fingertips grazing each other's before I was gone.

It hadn't seemed like I cared that I was about to die. I was grateful that Roy was going to live, and that's all I needed. A smile appeared on my lips before I saw Tipu jumping with me. _Why was he choosing the same fate? Weren't cats supposed to be selfish?_

I held out my arms towards him, as he fell quickly to me, almost gliding. I held him close. His eyes once again glancing into mine as I heard the screams below, knowing we were close to death.

Tipu leaned forward towards my face, touching noses with myself, his dark golden eye beginning to glow. My eyebrows pinched in confusion. _Was I hallucinating_?

The glow seemed to engulf myself and him, blinding me, unknowing of where I was located.

A soft thud hit the ground. I opened my eyes with surprise _. Wasn't I suppose to be dead_? Is this one of those times were I see myself dying?

I sat up, wondering what had happened.

Looking around, I took note of the many books that scattered the room and white globs that moved fluidly.

 _Wait. Is this heaven? If so… it looks horrible. Nothing like what I imagined._

I grimaced till I turned fully, noting a large blue head. Wait. Nothing _this_ is weird.

"Hello Tipu, thanking for bringing your familiar with you." His voice was calm and nice as he spoke with a smile.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, running around in a circle like a chicken with its head cut off for a few moments till realizing there was no way out, and Tipu was snickering. Like a human snicker.

I stared at him before walking closer, face-to-face with him before he opened his mouth for a second, "Is there something you're looking for?" He questioned.

Stumbling backwards in shock, I shook my head.

Okay. Now _this_ is _**weird**_.

* * *

Okay, clearing this up a bit!

 **Aroura (Roy):**

 _Appearance_ : Was a strawberry blond though with age turned into dirty blond, deep brown eyes, girly girl. Once was considered 'fat' or 'chubby' because of overeating while her mother was in the hospital but with bullying soon became Anorexic, losing hair and paling due to her time in the hospital herself.

 _Personality_ : Peace-maker, gentle, honest, caring. Hurts herself because she believes she is 'useless' causing her to abuse herself.

 **Anastasia (Sage):**

 _Appearance in her world_ **:** Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin because of track. Wears black majority of the time. Rides a motorcycle called Daisy. Age: 16

 _Height_ : 5'5''

 _Appearance in Magi World:_ Long white curly hair, one golden eye, one blue eye (Like Tipu because he suggested it to Ugo, that ass.) Height: 5'5'' Two stripes under eyes that had a reddish tint (Symbolizing a tiger, also suggested by Tipu) Busty (Suggested by Ugo) (God. I hate men. Chosing what I will look like in my next life. Glaring at them.)

 _Personality_ : Fighter, trouble-maker, intelligent, caring, daring savior of Roy.

 _Nickname Meaning_ : Wise

 **Tipu** :

 _Appearance_ : White with grey stripes, Brown (golden) and blue colored eyes.

 _Ability_ : able to go between the worlds of earth and Magi, slight magic user

 _History_ : Indian myths that animals with multi-colored eyes are able to go between heaven and earth. From Alma Torran

 _Personality_ : Caring, daring, honest, respectful, wants to be with Sage as she is his 'familiar'

 _Name Meaning_ : Tiger (Hebrew)

* * *

 **YAYYYYY~**

 **I DID IT!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **I wanted to make a realistic backstory, so I hope this worked. I hope it wasn't** _ **too**_ **controversial for you guys.**

 **As always, please please _review_! I love reading your comments and suggestions in any way to make this story better. I will take critics as well (obviously, how else am I supposed to better my writing?)**

 **Anyway, till next time! Bye~**


	2. A New Adventure?

**WNW**

 **New Update ^^**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, and as always please review~**

* * *

I blinked at Tipu. This must be a dream. _Yea, that would make sense. Right_? I didn't die. And I don't have a cat talking to me right now…

I pinched myself to make sure. It hurt.

Okay, this is too much.

I opened my mouth to speak but making no sounds. Wow. I must look like a fish with my mouth gaping like it is.

"It's okay." Tipu sat down on his hunches, moving his front paws up and down in a calming manner.

"This is absolutely not okay. Why are you speaking? Why is there a giant head? _Where the hell am I_?" Finding my voice again only ask too many questions at once.

Tipu continued his motion till sighing as I bombarded him with questions.

"Care to explain Ugo?" He turned to the giant head on the other side of him.

I turned to it, I guess I should call it Ugo, as the giant head was being lifted by the white globs, "You are being given a second chance at life, I suppose."

"Why?" I questioned honestly. Why me? Did this happen to everybody or was I the only one that was chosen to be disrupted from a peaceful departure?

Ugo looked at Tipu for a moment before continuing, "There is a world apart from yours that needs your help actually," He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "You could play a crucial part if you so desired."

I nodded in slight understanding. Why couldn't I save my own world? You know, the one with my sister in it?

As if reading my thoughts, Ugo commented, "Your sister will save your world. You must save this one." I blinked as my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"You can see her progress if you agree?" Ugo bribed.

I didn't need a bribe. I was getting another chance at _living_. Who wasn't going to take that?

"How?" I asked in curiousity.

Tipu spoke up this time, "You will be like me," he said simply, blinking at me with his multi-colored eyes. Realization dawning upon me, ohhhh.

"So that's how you got us here. I didn't think that that old Indian legend was true." Tipu shrugged, "There is always a little truth in a legend."

I nodded.

"So," I turned to Ugo, "Why does this world need help from me?"

Ugo went into detail about Alma Torran, about how the world was created, how he got here, everything. Even Tipu was from Alma Torran, an ancient species of cat that was able to talk, like many other intelligent animals from that time period. I nodded in understanding, trying to process everything. Still suspicious if this was a dream.

I asked how I was going to get there, where would I be, and was I going to remember any of this?

Ugo looked at Tipu who seemed bored of the conversation as his tail flicked bitterly, "Me, of course," he spoke out. I nodded before he continued, "As where you will be, I am unsure as the Rukh will flow whichever way it pleased. And of course, you'll remember this. How else are you supposed to remember that you have to save the world through that thick skull of yours?" I clenched a jaw, maybe this is why cats have a bad rap.

"Well, I guess that's that." Ugo smiled softly, a sort of loneness entering his eyes, "I wish you guys could stay longer but I guess this is goodbye for now."

Tipu nodded in understanding why I was poking a white glob, surprised to find that it was buoyant and pushed my finger back. With a slight hiss at me, Tipu pounced, head butting me in the back as we entered what they called 'The Great Flow'.

* * *

I opened my eyes, a scream sounding from my small form as I was held by large hands. I blinked before the figure cooing at me, _was I just born_?

What the hell, I assumed I was going to be an adult.

I looked at the corner of my eye, spotting Tipu at the window sill. _I hate you_. I glared as I tried to wiggle my arms. Enticing more coos from the people carrying me, I guess my parents?

My mother softly placed her hands on my face, gentling rubbing my wrinkled face from my anger. "Shhhh, little one." Her voice was gentle as I focused solely on her, eyes widen, "My little miracle baby."

Later I guess she called me a miracle baby because of her multiple miscarriages and her doctors telling her she was infertile. Probably some of the worst news that a hopeful woman could get.

I blinked my multi-colored eyes as she kissed my forehead.

I guess my multi-colored eyes were both a blessing and a curse. It brought attention to myself, making me shy, as people stared at my oddly colored eyes and different colored hair, which was white. Yep. I was sure an odd looking child. Though, I was grateful my mother loved me nevertheless. It certainly was a change in pace from my past life. Speaking of which, Tipu taught me how to use my sight to see my old world. I often spent my free time watching her, she became an influential doctor that quickly became a politician with a child to top it off. I smiled each time I saw her, though I tired quickly for using it for a few moments.

Tipu explained this was because of my low quantity of Rukh. Explaining further that Rukh was my life force, and to use it was like playing between life and death. I shrugged, I learned from my past life that everything in life was like that. You could literally die from _anything_. Resulting in me not caring about riding my motorcycle or dying on that fateful day.

I grew quicker than I expected, I guess time passed fast when you tried spending most of it in your old world.

My mother's kind face greeted me as I entered the house we lived in, being moderate merchants we were slowly climbing our ranks through Parthevia, the center of trading.

Her dark brown hair tied into a simple bun with a few strands of hair falling beside her face. She was beautiful. Even in her aging form, she remained young.

"Hello, my little miracle." She smiled, gripping my face with both hands, placing both her thumbs along my two stripes just underneath my eyes, promptly placing kiss on my forehead.

My father soon came from behind her, gripping onto her waist smiling at me as well. I looked at both of them in confusion. What were they thinking? This was beginning to get creepy as they both continued to stare.

I opened my mouth to speak till my father broke the silence, "Sharon," he continued to smile as I shifted under the new name they gave me after the rose garden in Palestine, I looked at him deadbeat before he coughed into his hand, "Sage," He continued after I told them to call me by my nickname, "We are going to move!" Both of my parents raised their arms while shaking their hands in a sort of bedazzled way.

"Where?" I simply asked, clearly not as thrilled.

"To Sindria," Mother patted my father's shoulder, "It's a new country in the South, your father and I believe that it is going to be one of the biggest trading centers in the world! It's like destiny is pulling us there!" She seemed like she was going to jump out of her skin.

"Although it is led by a young man, not much older than yourself…" He grumbled off the last part, probably rethinking his choices.

"Oh, it's going to be our own little adventure!" My mother jumped up and down still, clapping her hands, she often read Sinbad's Adventures to me before bed. "Maybe you'll even be able to make a couple of friends!" Eyeing me.

I puffed out my cheeks, pouting. I knew without her pointing out that I had no friends. They feared me for obvious reasons. I was different looking, my multi-colored eyes prominent against my wavy white hair that was long enough to reach my lower back and my two stripes underneath my eyes.

Ignoring my sour mood, mother still chirped happily beside my father who reminded me of an old man with his graying black hair and bread that was growing longer as I got older, a thin line of reddish skin fading underneath his eyes that went across his face. I always wondered how I got my white hair. Mother always said that it was because she was stressed that I wouldn't make it, giving me my bright locks of snow.

I shrugged it off, instead blaming a certain blue head making me look like a main character. Well, I guess he _did_ place me in that role…

Mumbling about stupid blue heads, I guess my small family decided to tell me late within their plan as we were packing that day. My belongings mainly consisting of books and a few clothes that I would be needing for the ship ride to Sindria.

I patted my shoulder for Tipu to climb onto. He ignored me, resulting in the tick that appeared on my forehead. I picked him up by his scruff as I puffed out my cheeks, holding him to my face, "Stop being so stubborn. I am here because of you." I hissed at him as he glared at me through his slits.

Tipu became a present to me for my second birthday, a present that my parents said would give me a friend. Someone that looked oddly similar to me. The irony.

"I don't like water. Why the hell would I want to go in the _middle of the ocean_?" Tipu hissed back, moving his front paws to push at my face. I held him further from my face, still holding him by his scruff so he couldn't get away.

I smiled evilly, "My, it would be a shame if something were to happen?" I narrowed my eyes at him while he glared fully at me. I pulled him close to my still small form, holding onto his body from underneath his armpits and hugging him to my chest as other people begun to move my things from the dock towards the ship. I walked onto the plank, adjusting my balance a little as I hadn't expected it to wobble underneath my feet. Tipu's claws digging into my skin, I clenched a jaw before I hugged him tighter till he released his claws.

The ship wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. The seas were gentle and the winds fair. I stood on my tippy toes to lean forward towards the wonders of the sea. I never seen the sea before, this life or my past.

A small hiccup caught my attention towards a certain cat. His head was over the lower part of the railing, barfing. I snickered behind my hand as I stared at his pathetic form. It was weird that this cat had the power to travel between worlds yet got sea sick. Well, everyone has their weaknesses.

I continued to stare out to the sea before a man above me glanced up from his work before yelling out, "LAND-HOOO," taking that as a cue, a few more men yelled it out as well, notifying everybody on the ship.

I stared, squinting in the distance, a small dot on the edge of the sea. "That's it?" I questioned, "That's the 'great kingdom' of Sindria?" I was surprised. For some reason I wasn't expecting it to be an actual island, when I think of a kingdom I imagined an actual land mass for miles. Not a scrappy piece of dirt floating upon the sea.

I soon found out how wrong I was. I guess appearances do lie. Sindria seemed smaller further away…

It was busy, however. Even where we docked off at, there were people mingling around selling products. I mean, it was absolutely bustling _everywhere_. So, this is what they call a merchant's country. I stuck my nose up in the air as something sweet floating its way towards me. As soon as we placed the plank down… I would go to find it. I mean, I was absolutely starved, and that aroma is enticing.

Tipu attempted to beat me to being the first one off. I grabbed him by the scruff as he yelled, "NOOO," I deadpanned him, like really, it wasn't that hard to stay a couple more seconds for your master to get off as well, is it?

I skipped calmly, with a white cat in my iron grip.

I stared upwards at the tall people mingling around, staying near the dock per my mother's request. Tipu finally stopped wiggling within my arms and relaxed, taking in the new sights as well.

Within the crowd I noticed red hair. _Huh. That's unusual_. I remarked as he turned my way. I panicked internally as he noticed my staring. He had to be about my age, around ten… though he was far away, I could see his muscles from where I stood, flexing with the way the light shone. I looked down, flushing a little bit as I puffed my cheeks out. This is a… different feeling.

.

.

.

Tipu looked up at me, smirking, "Are you blushing?"

"No!" I stared back down at him, glaring.

"You sure~" He promptly poked my puffed out cheeks with a paw from where I held him.

"Yes!" I barked back at my stupid cat. Why would I be blushing over someone I don't even know? I looked up once more to notice the boy was gone.

Tipu's eyes followed mine to remark, "Oh, what a shame. Maybe he could've been your first friend?" Tipu continued his smirking before wiggling out of my arms, bounding away.

"Damn cat, get back here!" I waved around my arms as I weaved between people yelling for him. Some people moved out of my way, noting the anger in my tone.

"Now where the hell did you led me to?" I mumbled out loud as I entered the calmer part of Sindria, where there was less business, more of a common rural area. I glanced side to side before a loud meow sounded and a flicker of a tail from the corner of my eye was caught.

The side of my mouth twitched upwards, now I got him. I raced into the alley he disappeared into _. I got you now, you sly cat._

I sneered inwardly. At least, until I hit something hard. Or, rather someone. He turned around halfway with Tipu in his arms, purring to his delight.

His red hair seemed familiar…

"I-I… umm," I stumbled across my words as I looked him up and down. He was just simply huge. The hell? How is this fair? He looked my age yet stood the height of an adult already. _Stupid short body_.

My words failed me as I pointed towards the cat. He stood there for a second, looking between me and the cat with his red eyes before turning his body back to how I found it and started to walk.

…Huh?

"W-Wait!" I yelled after him, "That's my cat!"

With that he started to run, Tipu in tow. I started running after him, "Theft!" I panicked, watching him getting smaller in the distance. What is he even made of? How can someone _possible_ go that fast? I started to pant, my sides burning. Man, I was out of shape. My track coach would be disappointed.

My stomach was about to murder me, I swear, as I stood in front of what I assumed what the palace was, to catch my breath. I looked around for that damn monstrous red head. I soon found him standing calmly with Tipu still within his hold. I stomped my way towards him, grinding my heel into the ground. I pulled on his arm to turn him around fully, facing me as he looked down with an expressionless face.

"My cat. Now." I demanded Tipu, the guy turned his back, ignoring me which fumed my anger more. I was rearing my arm to punch him before a hand appeared on my reared back fist. I turned slightly, eyebrow twitching in annoyance, facing someone who looked a few years older than myself but still about the same height as the one with my cat.

"Is there a problem miss?" His smile widened, as his golden eyes took me in, downwards going up. His purple hair swayed as his eyes stopped at mine, widening a little before commenting, "You have the most beautiful eyes…" I raised an eyebrow, no one had ever said that before. He seemed to have noticed what he said before waving his hands in front of him, trying to clear away the words, before gaining back his smolder, must use that on everyone that he meets.

I shrugged it off before facing the redhead, pointing an accusing finger, " _This_ guy stole my cat!"

The purple haired guy faced the redhead, "Masrur, why would you want her cat?"

Masrur looked between the purple hair boy and myself before whispering something to him. He laughed before saying something back to Masrur who nodded intently in agreement. They continued at their whispered conversation as I stood there, getting angrier by the second.

I grinded my teeth before speaking through tightened lips, "Care to enlighten me about your conversation?" I forced out.

The purple haired guy came forward, "He thought you were forcing the cat to be with you, Masrur here is actually quite fond of animals…" He faded off as he continued to stare within my eyes. At first I took it as a compliment, now this is just creepy.

"Well he is just stubborn and doesn't like the water." I tried to explain.

"Oh, well…" The guy turned towards Masrur, "Give her cat back." He ushered him towards me, invitingly.

I stared, wondering what Masrur was going to do. Stiffly, he handed back Tipu, mumbling something underneath his breath about a king. Wait, king?

I turned towards the purple haired guy, noticing for the first time his array of jewelry.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the golden-eyed guy curiously.

Rubbing the back of his head, not looking me in the eye, he smiled, looking back up, "I'm Sinbad."

I stared blankly for a few seconds until it all registered in.

That Sinbad was standing in front of me. The king of Sindria, the country was literally named after him. The one my own _mother_ fonds over as she reads Sinbad's Adventure books?

"EHHHH?" Was all that came out as I stared at the _king_.

* * *

 **As always, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Writing two chapters within one day was a little of a struggle but I pulled through!**

 **Review, Review, Review! Love your comments, I read every one ;)**

 **Till next time~**


	3. Swordplay, anyone?

**WNW #3**

 **Finally, a new update ^-^ With finals and all I got a little lazy but now I can get back in the groove of things.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **(PS. Thank you so much for your reviews, means so much!)**

* * *

Sinbad stood before me, looking proud to be known. Well, of course I knew him, everybody in the world seemed to know and recognize him. Well… at least his name.

I looked him up and down, noticing the various jewelry that adorns his body. His purple hair pulled back loosely in a low tie while long bangs framed his face along with hooped earrings. Despite that, he looked like an average merchant. I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure you're _the_ Sinbad?" I eyed him some more, he was rather young, a few years older than myself like my father suggested, meaning his age was right but I wasn't convinced.

Sinbad's eye twitched for a moment before looking at me in shock at my words. "Of course, I am sure I am Sinbad! I am the real deal!" He attempted to reason.

I shook my head from side to side, "Isn't Sinbad known as the great dungeon conqueror?" I questioned reasonably, it was in his adventures after all.

A small smirk twitched on his lips before laughing, "Of course! I suppose I will just show you the power that a dungeon conqueror possesses?"

Before I could respond Sinbad begun speaking again, raising a sword, "The djinn of Wrath and Heros, I command thee and thy household to feed on my magoi and empower my will with your great ability!" As he spoke, a circle near the edge of his sword glowed, gaining more light until it was almost blinding as Sinbad transformed into his djinn equip.

I stared in awe of his blue scales that covered but the majority of his body. Two golden horns poked out from his darker blue hair. His chest was bare, of both scales and cloth to my surprise and pleasure at the sight of his muscles.

"As you can now see- Hey!" He exclaimed as I tugged on his tail. The scales feeling slick underneath my fingertips, similar to snake skin.

I looked up at him with a smile, "Sorry, it looked kinda fake." A shy blush gracing my cheeks.

Masrur coughed behind a hand, what I assumed was a laugh by the way Sinbad shot him a glare.

"As you can tell, it isn't." He murmured underneath his breath.

I giggled. I expected something more… composed about a king?

He returned back to his normal clothing once more before turning to me.

"Now that you know who I am, are you going to grace me with your name?" He swiftly held my hand as he pulled me closer, smiling.

Wow. Flirtatious much? "I'm-" Eyes widening at my mother's warning to stay at the docks, "Shit- I gotta go!" With that as a goodbye, I booked it back to the docks with Tipu back in my iron grip.

As tired as my short legs were, I pushed through the crowd. Although my mother seemed nice on the outside, she was unforgiving when it came to disobeying. It wasn't hard to stay on her good side, lucky me, as she didn't ask for much.

Struggling to recognize landmarks through the maze-like city, I finally made it to the docks.

I was bombarded with a hug with Tipu between us from my mother, to my surprise, along with a worried look that caused a few wrinkles to appear above her eyes.

"Where have you been?" She cooed as she smoothed out my ruffled hair from the running. It seemed she only just realized I was gone otherwise she'd be furious.

I blinked, choosing that it was better to lie a little than get in actual trouble, "Just eyeing our opponents."

She smiled softly, "That's my little miracle. Already thinking about business. Why don't you grab a few of your things and follow dad to our new home?" I nodded eagerly, sweat-dropping already from the lie. I was a horrible liar, something that I would have to change if I wanted to become a successful merchant.

With that, I followed her orders. Placing Tipu upon my shoulders as I lifted a crate labeled in poor hand writing with my name on it.

"Careful, careful!" Tipu grumbled in my ear as I was crouching. "Use your knees, not your back! You'll break it at this rate!" He continued to complain, sounding like a nagging grandmother.

Ignoring him with all my might, I continued to followed a few moving helpers as they trailed up back from where I came, the residential area that was still close to the markets. I eyed the outside, an older building that looked as if it had been recently repaired, giving it a little TLC to make it appear upon glances. Inside was full of boxes but was slightly more confined than our last home. It had windows on only one side that were open, I assumed that there were houses on the other side, making it squished. After all, Sindria was a growing kingdom, attracting many.

I placed my single crate on a few of the others that was on the furthest wall away from the entrance. Taking it in a second time, I liked it that much more. The floor was wooden planks that already adorned our large rugs that fit almost perfectly, making me feel nostalgic for home. Though, this is now our home.

Before I knew it, the helpers filled the first room of the new house with the last of the crates, tiring me out from my earlier runs and moving our heavy things.

It wasn't long until I passed out on the floor with Tipu under my arm, tightening before he could attempt move away.

* * *

"Sage!"

That was the first thing I heard this morning before mother pulled me along with her to her new stand, making me sell things in her stead as she got some more beauty rest. She always did this but I didn't mind much, expect it to too fricking early.

Her favorite saying being, "The early bird gets the worm!" I grumbled as the sun was still half risen over the sea.

I mumbled in despise as Tipu slept in my lap, warming me a little more the early sea breeze that blew every once in a while.

Not many people mingled around, only the merchants wishing to get an early start.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I played with a few chains of gold and silver. Since my family was only a small stand, it was hard to convince people that these were genuine, let alone the purest, as they were from Sasan. My father being from there allowed his friends to sneak the prized jewelry to him as he told them about the outside world. They get out much, as it was against the Sasan's policy to mingle with outsiders.

After another hour, people begun to rise and wonder the market as the sun begun to rise more, heating me up from my half-frozen seat. I looked at everybody's clothing, instantly felt self-conscious. The women were beautiful, dressed in light colored clothes with their mid-drift showing and flowers in their hair. I looked down at my Parthevian clothes. A simple white robe that was tied in the front with a few floral decorations and a white undershirt. I guess shopping for myself later will be necessary to fit in, most people trusted those that looked similar to them, making it easier to make a deal.

I nodded to myself in resolution.

I attempted to smooth my hair, not having much time to groom, as a few people stared and quickly glanced away while kids were more obvious. Pointing at me as they asked their mothers' questions before they were swiftly hushed and ushered away.

I looked down at Tipu. This life was becoming quite lonely. Wasn't it I who was supposed to change and protect this world? Why was I being criticized for my looks?

My attention was drawn upwards at obnoxiously loud talking. I looked around for the source before landing on an odd couple. A tall muscular woman with short blue hair was holding hands with a slightly shorter male with choppy red hair and… Sasan knight clothing?

I stared at the peculiar pairing, as a small child led the Sasan knight by the hand, being a little rough with him before the knight stopped at my stand.

"Whoa," He handled one of the finer necklaces, inspecting it, "Is this genuine?" He questioned as the child attached to his hand stared at my eyes.

The corner of my mouth twitched into a smile, annoyed at hearing that question too often, "Of course, my good sir! It even comes from your homeland, the purest metals on this planet!" I attempted to sweet talk him, something my mother taught me.

His eyes widened a little in surprise before waving his companion over, "Pipirika, look at this!" He held up one of my favorites, a simple silver chain with a small baby blue stone in the center surrounded with smaller stones of the same color.

"Oh, that would look absolutely lovely on the young lady!" I exclaimed, knowing that if the woman wanted it, the man would buy.

Pipirika held it for a few moments as a smile appeared on her lips, "What do you twins think?" She asked fondly to the two small girls in her arms as they responded with a few broken constants.

She nodded softly at the knight as he turned towards me once more, "We'll take it!" A blush appearing on his reddening face as a chuckle escaped my lips, ahh young love.

As they walked away the knight, Mystras, is what Pipirika called him, placed the necklace around her neck.

I guess it made me slightly happy at the idea that I wasn't the one strange looking person on this island, let alone the idea of mother's praise.

I seemed to have spaced out as a familiar face quickly appeared in my view.

"These are quite beautiful," He murmured as he looked up, "Probably not as beautiful as your name?"

I stared at Sinbad, who was using a turban to slightly cover his face from the crowds.

Ignoring him, I questioned seriously, "Are you gonna buy something or stare at me?"

A nervous smile flashed at his lips while he inspected the jewels, "I saw one of my generals here so I was curious what intrigued him so much," He held a bracelet to the sky, "I guess it was these Sasan metals, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow, how did he know from a simple glance?

Before I could ask, Sinbad held the necklace to my neck, leaning over my stall. I blinked. His scent reminded me of the sea, easing my tensions as his golden eyes met mine.

I pushed away, almost falling out of my chair as Sinbad stared some more, "Are you okay? Just wondering what such a gorgeous necklace would look like on an equally gorgeous woman."

I sniffled, some woman. I looked more like a boy with almost no curves due to my young age.

Looking at the necklace more, I noticed it was a golden chain link with a golden bell in the middle. I sneered, looked like something that belonged to a cat. I looked at Tipu who looked like he was sleeping.

"I suppose I should buy this." I looked at him simply before nodding, telling him the price honestly. I probably should have bumped it up a little, he was the king after all, he could afford it.

He simply placed the necklace in one of his pockets before leaving.

Strange.

Tipu opened an eye, before smirking, "You like him~"

I glared at him, "Do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

I stopped at that, it seemed like Deja vu from yesterday.

It wasn't long before mother showed up to take over, pleased with the results of the early morning. She handed me my commission from my selling.

With that, I bounded away, already knowing what I should buy.

The first stall that was selling a few garments I bombarded. I asked shyly for some help in what was normal around here to the old woman sitting still. She smiled, the wrinkles crinkling more. After about an hour, she found my style. A light blue fabric that tied around my waist, forming a long skirt with slits on the side, showing off my slender legs. The skirt was attached to the top that reminded me of a bandeau.

I tried to pull the fabric at my sides towards the front, uncomfortable with my midsection.

A soft whistle sounded, I turned with a furious blush on my cheeks as glared at Tipu, "You look good!" Was all that he responded.

I placed my other clothes in a satchel that went around across my body from my shoulder.

Wondering the streets was enlightening of the Sindria culture. It was simply a mix of every other culture. Masks were made for celebration, the simple dresses made of flowing fabrics, everything.

I soon stumbled upon a weapons stall, much to my delight.

I rested my hand on the different handles of swords, spears, bow-and-arrows, and a few I couldn't even name.

The stall master glared at me from the corner of his eye, until finally having enough. "Get already, girl. Weapons shouldn't be played with."

I snickered as I pulled out my pouch, throwing it on his desk in front of him, allowing a few coins to slip out, after all I have been saving. His mouth gaped a little before allowing me to continue my looking.

My eyes soon landed on a pair of swords in a glass case. I stared at it, intrigued.

"You have a good eye, those are the twin dragon teeth." The stall master, with a change in attitude remarked.

I nodded in understanding, gently touching the handles made of leather wrappings till I reached the end of it, looking at the part in interest, "What's this?"

"That is what makes these swords unique." He explained as he pulled both of the swords out of the case only to attach both of them by the ends.

I smiled as he handed it to me, I twirled it a little, the handles allowing enough space. Taking it apart with a simple pull and twist, I tested the weight, flipping it over as I rubbed the edge with my thumb, testing the sharpness. The length was between a dagger and a sword, having the advantages of both, making it easier for my short body to control

"This will be perfect." I murmured underneath my breath. Tipu, on my shoulders, nodded in agreement.

After paying, I placed both the swords on either side of me, testing out the weight on my body. Luckily, my skirt was long enough to hide the twin teeth as well. I smiled at the silly name. Twin teeth.

"Funny meeting you again." A familiar voice sounded out once more.

Sighing, I turned around and glared at the king, "Are you stalking me?"

Offended, he gasped in a dramatic way, "This is only a coincidence, I promise. Plus, I am interested in these weapons, just as you are." He waved slightly to the swords on my side, slightly in his view.

I glared, trying to cover them some more.

Taking my hand, Sinbad twirled me as I gasped while Tipu jumped off my shoulders with a hiss.

"I see you are fitting into Sindria well." He commented as he looked me up and down in my newly bought clothing.

"'Fitting in' isn't what I'd call it…" I murmured as I looked away.

With a cute twist of his head, Sinbad prompted me for me without saying a word.

"It's more like, trying to blend in." I explained.

A small smile appeared on his lips, "Why blend in when you're meant to stand out?"

I looked down at my feet, trying to think of a way out of this situation. Sinbad had the opposite idea.

"Do you know how to use those swords?" He questioned gently.

I shook my head, it was more of an impulse buy.

"Well, it would be best if we changed that, isn't it?" He smiled gently, "In exchange… How about your name finally?"

A small chuckle escaped my mouth, "It's Sage."

* * *

The sound of metals exchanging sounded out through the clearing. A few droplets of sweat collected at my forehead as I tried to get a breather before he came at me again with his sword raised, "No time for a break in a battle!" He exclaimed as he charged once more.

White hair, similar to mine, went well in contrast to his darker skin. His shoulders were bear as he wore a loose white shirt with the sides cut out.

Before this dreadful training with this insane boy, that's about my age, Sinbad casually dragged me away from that weapons stall saying that he knew the perfect person. Little did I know that it was going to this kid. The kid, whom is referred to as Sharrkan, explained what he was going to be teaching me, a sword style called the crawling sword that would use your opponents open spots against them. And he sure was doing that, at least without teaching me first.

This torment went longer than I had expected before I fell on a knee, exhaustion taking over my muscles. Ending it quickly.

Sharrkan was excited that he got a disciple once Sinbad told him his plan. I guess that made him go a little harder on me.

I sighed as I allowed Sharrkan to help me up, remarking, "Damn, for a kid you sure got some skill."

"I'm the same age as you." He pouted for a second before smiling once more, "You're not half bad yourself, and at least you're able to block my attacks most of the time."

I grimaced, looking at the quite of few of scratches that scattered my skin. Yea. Most.

After that, Sharrkan and Sinbad led me back to where Sinbad found me the first time, my stall, away from the palace that I was in. It was quite impressive, actually. Although the clearing that I was in was only near the palace, not in it to my disappointment.

Mother smiled at me before eyeing the two by my sides, "My, my, my daughter is finally attracting such handsome young men. Who might you be?"

Sharrkan spoke up first, bouncing towards her, "I'm Sharrkan, one of Sinbad's generals!"

My mother's eyes looked questioningly at him, "Oh? Now isn't that just precious." I guess she thought it was only a child's imagination.

"And who might you be?" She smiled warmly towards the one on the other side of me.

"I am Sinbad." He spoke calmly as he returned her smile.

She stared at him for a second, looking him up and down, between me and Sharrkan then back to Sinbad.

" _The_ Sinbad?"

With a nod, my mother made the same noise I did when I met him, "EHHHH?" Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

 **Once again guy, hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review as always, love your comments 3**

 _ **Emperor DeLacus**_ **: Honestly, Tipu is also my favorite, love his personality. He's like my spirit animal.**

 _ **Dark Rose Charm**_ **: And I made Sage like that because I hate how people label others based on looks so I wanted her to kinda go against those stereotypes, I suppose?**


	4. A festival?

**WNW #4**

 **Yayyy, new update!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Of course, mother freaked out. Not in the usual freaking out way but in the 'Oh my Solomon, I can't believe I am meeting my favorite person!' kind of way. This also made Sinbad turn towards me with a smug look, expecting me to follow my mother's example to fond over him. I, in turn, glared.

Later that night, mother wouldn't stop asking questions. How'd you meet the king? Did you see his power? Are you going to be spending more time with him? And of course, are you going to marry him?

I think she could personally think of no one better in her mind. He was the greatest, after all, her hero.

I answered all of her questions, expect the last one, much to her disappointment.

Over the next few weeks, I was back at stall work. However, this time my mother allowed ample time for me to get ready, even going as far as buying new clothing since I was to be with the king again as he befriended me.

I smoothed out the crinkles in the sheer cloth at the midsection, allowing it to droop at the sides, a style I saw a few other women wear. My mother even praised my swords, even if she wasn't a fan of weapons, she couldn't deny that I needed my own form of protection.

I rubbed the back of my arms, feeling the soreness from the day before. Over the last few weeks, I was being trained almost nonstop after meeting Sinbad. After he befriended me, it seemed like his a few of his other friends wanted to as well, including Sharrkan who wouldn't stop bugging me about him being my mentor, making him overly excited to teach me swordsmanship, which I took gratefully. Though, Sharrkan often fought with his other 'disciple' Masrur, who mentored me in strength training. Which didn't excuse yesterday, right after having been forced by Masrur to run with weights on my legs around the island, Sharrkan caught us and forced me to practice my swordsmanship directly after with no break.

Every muscle of mine was screaming to stop. Although, over the past weeks, my muscles have grown, as have I. Finally, growing some height as well as some curves, though not much, to fit the style around the island, I was beginning to feel one with the citizens of Sindria.

Luckily-or should I say unluckily?- for me, mother didn't care as she was solely glad that I finally found friends of my own, allowing these sorts of things to happen. When I told her why I was sore, she just laughed it off and said it was just boys fighting over me- completely ignoring my complaints and utter torment they were putting me through.

I looked down at Tipu, petting the soft white fur while the soft sea breeze ruffled my hair. _I wonder if Sinbad will allow me to train with him someday_.

Stupid. He was busy. Being a top class merchant and king of a newly formed kingdom that was only about a year old must be difficult, and time-consuming. Although, he wasn't king-yet.

I played once with the tufts of fur between Tipu's ears, making them twitch before he got angry enough with me to yowl, dragging attention to us in the early morning business.

"Shhh, shhh," I attempted to calm him down as I smiled nervously towards the on lookers.

After what felt like hours, he finally stopped.

I mumbled a thank you, petting him normally once more. I soon found out why he had stopped.

Sinbad swiftly came to the front of my stall, waving.

After walking me away from the stall once my mother came, still freaking out over him, he led me to where we were practicing earlier.

"Today, I'll be your master." He spoke with a sly smile on his face, trying to tempt a blush on my cheeks.

Failing, he sighed before continuing, "Sharrkan got sick today…" A darker look taking over his eyes making me believe he had a part to play in his sudden illness.

I nodded.

After Sinbad led me gently by the elbow (Because Tipu was on my shoulders) to where we were yesterday, he soon let go and prepared himself. I allowed Tipu off my shoulders, watching him go to the sidelines.

Gripping both swords simultaneously from my sides, getting into a fighting stance that Sharrkan showed me. He explained that I was smart in my choosing of swords. The slick metal sounds coming out of the sheathe gave chills down my spine. They weren't flashy, of a good weight, and most importantly were short enough for me to wield. A short sword is easier to unsheathe and provided more power at close range. Though, that was its weakness also, I had to fight at close range.

A mendaciously smile at would hopefully put him in a false sense that this was training; to me it was life-or-death. I had no plan on losing.

Sure, I was, you know… inexperienced, didn't have djinns, and small…

Okay, maybe I have a slim chance but may as well give it my all.

Once Sinbad had taken off his outer jacket and unsheathed a… stick? The stick was about as tall as himself.

I stared at him in confusion while he continued to remove his jewelry, which I assumed was his djinns, he coaxed, "Well, come on," His voice was friendly, which became slightly insulting.

How dare he? Was I just a child to him? …

I grinded my back teeth, from thin pursed lips, I forced out, "Fine."

I lunged at him, swinging one sword, according to how Sharrkan taught me, attempting to land high, towards his head. He ducked under, a smile creeping upon my lips. _All according to plan_. My other sword swung in the opposite direction, going downwards. Just like a trap, nowhere for my prey to escape towards.

False. A sharp exhale of breath left my lips as Sinbad slapped his stick against my wrist, where one of my cuts from the other day rested, forcing me to drop my sword.

I glared, flexing my hand to check if it was broken, ignoring the protests of the stiffening muscles. Sinbad backed away a few paces, smiling warming while he leaned on his stick, bored.

Clenching my teeth, I picked up my sword on the ground before sprinting at him, raising one sword high while the other one rested below, at the height of his stomach. Sinbad dodged by placing his stick parallel to him, twisting it slightly to force my swords out of his way, making me stumble forward, as he swung at my stomach, succeeding, making me bend over in pain.

I coughed out spit mixed with a little blood from the hit, grinding my teeth as I glared at him.

Sinbad approached carelessly, concern in his eyes as he looked from the pile of spit on the ground to me, "Are you okay?"

From my narrowed eyes, I stared at him till he was close enough, making a wild swing from desperation directed towards his head. At the last moment, the stick shot forward to block my sword. A crunching sound echoing as the sword dug into the stick, making splinters fall onto the ground.

A heavy sigh sounded as I swung my other sword at the same spot until Sinbad ducked under and sidestepped it, catching my sword in his stick once more while he remained unscathed.

A growl erupted from within my throat as I attempted to pull my swords out with no avail. From the corner of my eye, I caught Sinbad's sly smile.

Dropping my hold on my swords, I stepped inwards towards Sinbad before he could react I crouched, using my full weight despite my strength (something that Masrur taught me), jumping as I punched Sinbad in his gut, satisfied when he sputtered into a coughing fit from loss of breath.

As he was bent over, clutching his stomach, I raised my right hand, aiming for his cheek.

Before I could land my finishing blow, red strings caught my hand with a dagger at the end. Tugging at it, I realized they were frim. Turning towards where they could be coming from, I noticed a boy my height with messy white hair and pale skin with freckles sprinkled on.

A firm pull from him caught me off guard as I fell backwards towards his direction.

"Here I came to tell you good news only to see you getting beaten by this girl." His green eyes glared furiously at Sinbad. I noted his heavy pants.

I looked up at Sinbad as he waved one hand while his other one whipped away his droll, "It's okay, Ja'Far, she's a friend."

The boy-Ja'Far?- released me from his red strings while I sat up from the ground, looking between him and Sinbad as they held a conversation, completely ignoring me.

"So, what's the good news?" Sinbad smiled warmly at Ja'far, melting his glare into a more formal look.

"The Mahrajan is here." Ja'Far notified Sinbad as Sinbad smiled.

"Gather the generals, we're going to be having a feast." An excited tone slipped.

Offering me a hand, I took it, feeling callouses from it, Sinbad smiled as Ja'far raced off. "Ever seen a Mahrajan?" I shook my head, dusting myself off in the process. Pinching my stomach, feeling the bruise that was bound to show up within the next few days.

"Well, this may be a little exciting for you." Sinbad dragged me away from the clearing towards the exit after he gather his things and my two swords, handing them to me.

It didn't take long before I saw the Mahrajan. It was a giant fish with a large pinkish colored horned protruding its head. I awed at it as it thrashed the area around it, destroying a few building while the people below us smiled upon the terrifying beast as it wreaked havoc.

I attempted to go towards the bystanders in order to protect them, before being held back by Sinbad who shook his head with a warm smile, not entirely looking at me.

"Drakon and Mystras, have your fun," Sinbad yelled out their names as the two men came. Men? One looked more like a dragon than a man.

I looked at Mystras questioningly, noting the giant of a woman that was near him. Ah, those two love birds again, remembering the necklace he bought her, Pipirika, if I remember correctly.

Drakon came forwards as well with Mystras by his side as they both leaped down towards the monster below. I leaned over the edge of the rocks that we stood upon in awe as I stared before me, the citizens cheering the two on as they came down.

Drakon's earring dangled in the sunlight, sparkling before he mouthed a few words I couldn't hear.

Mystras, on the other hand, repeatedly stab the monster with a spear-like weapon that seemed like a long cone to me. He seemed to be dancing with it, dodging and stabbing, angering the monster fish.

Once Drakon was done chanting his words, he opened his mouth. A huge beam of light exiting, penetrating the beast, leaving a hole where its head should have been. A smokey flavor mixing with the air.

I gaped at the finishing result, the citizens surrounding a pile of meat that was already cooked and cut, thanks to Mystras. The citizen's cheers seemed to echo.

I looked at Sinbad in awe. Before I could comment he spoke, "The Mahrajan is known for their excellent source of protein, their products are quite versatile as well."

I nodded in understanding.

A few people I had yet to meet gathered behind Sinbad, excluding Masrur and Sharrkan. I stared at the remaining that I didn't know.

As Mystras and Drakon came back up to greet us once more another large man with light blue hair, that reminded me of Pipirika, slapped them on their backs, "Great job!" In a husky voice he commented. He was about the same size as Drakon.

I noticed a light blush appearing on Mystras as Pipirika commented the same thing.

"These are my eight generals!" Sinbad waved towards them, excluding Pipirika, of course.

I stared at them. A particular group indeed. I was already used to Masrur's sheer size and red hair or Sharrkan's white hair against his tanned skin. What I hadn't expected was a dragon, or a giant, or that kid from before with red strings along his arm. They all seemed to simultaneously turn towards me in acknowledgement.

I looked down, still shy at meeting other people's stare. Sinbad gripped my wrist, twisting me to stand before them.

Large hands pulled gently on my hair. I looked upwards to stare at a large woman who smiled warmly at me. She was taller than the man with light blue hair but resembled him, noting that they must both be from the same race. Her twin braids nearly reaching the ground.

"You have no reason to be shy," She cooed gently, as if afraid to scream me off.

The moment I looked up, a few stared at the sight of my multi-colored eyes, no gasps as was usual, to my surprise and pleasure.

I instantly looked back down in shyness before the woman's hand gripped my chin and raised it, "You have the most beautiful eyes, don't be ashamed."

I nodded softly, looking at Sinbad for approval. He smiled widely, giving a thumbs up as the generals introduced themselves to me.

Afterwards, Sinbad came forward with Tipu- by the scruff. I looked questioningly at the odd pair as Tipu aggressively attempted to claw him. The moment Sinbad loosed his grip Tipu bounded his way towards me, leaping into my arms as I held him with a giggle as the normally nonchalant person glared at a cat.

Sinbad smiled at me, however, pulling out the long forgotten necklace I sold him with a silver bell dangling. I looked up at him questioningly as he placed it around my neck after he lifted my hair to tie it into place.

"You shall be my guest of honor tonight." He breathed on my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Later that night, the festival begun. I walked the streets looking at all the people smiling with drinks in their hands, laughing.

Of course, I was invited to celebrate the festival with Sinbad. I gratefully denied, saying that I rather be with my family, checking if they were okay after the monster's rampage… once I told mother this, however, I regretted it. She waved her hands around extravagantly as she chewed me out for denying a king's offer.

I mumbled out an 'of course,' not surprised that she'd be anger, only that I hadn't predicted it before an _oh so brilliant idea_ came to me.

"Actually, I only denied saying that I would rather be with my family… which he generously invited you guys as well!" I faked a shy smile from mother's glare that turned in an instant once the words processed.

She ran around the house, pulling the most expensive dress she had as father smiled widely at me with a short nod in approval for thinking on my feet.

I grimaced as to how to explain this to Sinbad. All I could do was hope that he would play along.

I looked at Tipu who snuggled into a large blanket, "Coming?"

"Rather catch some sleep, but don't wait up on me…" His voice faded as he drifted into sleep. I snorted, he sure was lazy.

I was grateful enough that mother hadn't tried to put me into another extravagant dress, or that she noticed the new necklace I wore around my neck, as we walked the streets of the people celebrating. I liked this dress enough as it flowed nicely with my movements, the sides flaring out gracefully along with the slits on the skirt that showed off my muscled legs. I guess all those painful runs worked in my favor.

I noticed a few woman and men wearing masks of monsters. I ignored it before I was being dragged towards a stand selling them.

"Pick one, we have to look like full fledge citizens for Sinbad." Mother ordered as she stared at a few of the masks herself.

I glanced over a few of them, scared to deny my mother again. I stopped at a white one that resembled a fox. There was red paint that worked as eyeliner and red swirls under the eyes as it approached the nose, making the snout seem longer. It's ears being tipped in red paint, as well. Altogether, it looked beautiful, it reminded me of an old Japanese tale of Kitsune, a transforming fox that became a woman.

I smiled, grapping the mask as we continued to make our way to the palace.

It was hard to get through, until Ja'far noticed me, as my mask was placed on the side of my face, and allowed us in.

I moved my mask on fully as Ja'far led us towards where the other generals and Sinbad were. I looked around in awe at the foods and generals drinking away in joy.

Mystras and Pipirika cuddled with each other, the later in the other's lap, much to the anger of Hinahoho who was sitting with Rurumu as they watched a few of their children play.

I smiled behind my mask at the children before my eyes landed on Sinbad… I glared at him as about a dozen women fond over him. A smug look on his face while he held up a drink. I grinded my teeth. Not sure what I expected of a womanizer like him. Why would I even get worked up over them?

I pouted behind my mask. Shouldn't expect much more from him.

I left mother and father to their own devices to pleasure the king for their own benefits as I walked out of there. I felt a slap on the back as I turned towards Masrur who eyed me.

"Masrur smelled you." Commented Sharrkan on my other side as I turned towards him as well.

"What are you guys doing?" I mumbled angrily, not in the mood for small talk.

"Following you. Why are you leaving the party?" Sharrkan spoke for the both of them as I knew Masrur wasn't much of a talker.

"Nothing to see, all the action is here." I waved a hand at the people before me.

Sharrkan seemed nervous in front of the crowd.

I smiled evilly.

"I guess it is only for those stronger than you to go." I pulled Masrur beside me who only snorted.

"W-what? I'm stronger than you! I literally am your mentor, you can't become stronger than me!" He fumbled forwards in shock.

I shrugged as I walked away with Masrur in tow, "Guess you'll have to prove yourself." My voice was muffled behind my mask.

With that, I ran to wear I heard the music the loudest, dragging poor Masrur with me.

I stopped in front of a stage with a few dancers on it, spinning around gracefully. I smiled up at them behind my mask as I heard Sharrkan panting behind me.

"See? It's not that bad." I waved my hands at the people around us.

A large man behind us held up a drink, "To King Sinbad!" he yelled out as the crowd cheered his name.

Masrur shook his head, noting, "Not yet. The celebration is tomorrow."

I looked at him oddly before turning my attention back towards Sharrkan.

Sharrkan smiled at me, patting me on the shoulder before pointing at the stage.

"Since you got me here," He paused to catch his breath, "I want to see you up there."

I looked behind me at the stage, then back at him as he smiled evilly.

I flatly denied.

"Aww, come on, the all mighty Sage too scared to go on stage with a _mask_ on?" He emphasized the mask part with a pull on the snout, allowing it to snap back into place.

"I can't dance." I mumbled, barely loud enough throughout all the noise.

"Then sing." Masrur stated plainly, lifting me up off my feet into his arms.

I stumbled for words as I laid in Masrur's arms, "I-I can't-" I was cut off as he threw me perfectly on stage. Okay, not so perfectly as I landed facing away from the crowd, stopping the music as they all stared at me. I nervously turned around, grateful for the drunkards still singing in the back of the crowd.

I stood numbly up at the front of the stage as a few of the people before me whispered among themselves.

I looked throughout the crowd, till noticing a nonchalant Masrur with his arms crossed and Sharrkan giving me a thumb's up.

"Come on, already!" Yelled out a drunkard, almost tripping over his own feet as he pounded on the stage, scaring me some.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself as I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, unaware of what was to come.

 ****** "If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Prepare as we will

As we watch

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire,

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze

And I hope that you'll remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns then

My family will die

And as the sky's falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire, inside the mountain

I see fire, burning the trees

And I see fire, hollowing souls

And I see fire, blood in the breeze…"

I opened my eyes slightly, noticing the crowd staring in awe at my voice. Masrur and Sharrkan seemed to find their way to the front of the crowd as they stood there waving. Well, at least Sharrkan did.

The cheers erupted next. Though it wasn't a cheerful song, it seemed that everybody agreed with it, willing to die with each other.

I pulled Sharrkan up with me who, in turn, helped me dragged Masrur up as well. Both of them standing on either side of me with their arms around my shoulders as I waved at the crowd.

The music started once more. In a good mood, I grasped Masrur's wrist and begun to dance with him although he moved stiffly, a bored face remaining on his face. But I could see a small smile twitching at the edge of his lips, making me happier as I pulled Sharrkan along with me. My necklace sounded a soft twinkle as we danced around each other. A few of the women before dancing along with us as cheers and drinks passed throughout the crowds.

I looked up, noticing Sinbad as he stared below on the three of us dancing. I smiled up at him behind my mask before Masrur took it off, teasing me with it by holding it above my head. From the corner of my eye, I noted him leaning over the edge to stare at the three of us.

* * *

 **Annnd as always, I hope you liked it!**

 **A little happy one before the storm…**

 **Honestly, I am just realizing how much foreshadow I put into this chapter so it is important, try to remember the details!**

 **** This is a song by Ed Sheeran titled "I See Fire" for the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug (Which is a great movie, you guys should watch it.)**


	5. A Celebration?

**WNW #5**

 **Ahhh, I decided since it was soooo many words, that I would cut it in half, making this an intro to the jam packed fun in the next chapter.**

 **And please review as this is probably going to be the intro into one of the biggest chapters for this entire fanfiction.**

 **(Note: this contains spoilers for Adventures of Sinbad and what happened to the first Sindria Kingdom)**

* * *

The celebration that Masrur was talking about last night did indeed start the next morning. I was surprised to see the majority of its citizens moving about despite the large amount of alcohol consumed. The Sindrian folks sure do know how to handle their liquor.

Rubbing my eyes from the large amount of sunlight coming through the window, looking at the high sun that signaled that I overslept. I looked around my room, seeing the mask I wore for the majority of the night. I lightly touched it with my fingertips as I attempted to flip my bangs out of my eyes with a simple head flick, sounding off a bell. Instinctively, I reached for my throat, feeling the coldness of the metal bell that Sinbad gave me the day before, the one that I sold him a few weeks back. I sneakered at the thought that something I sold him he would give to me back to me.

I squinted to my parent's room, wondering if they returned as late as I had last night and if they would want to join the celebration if they hadn't drank too much. Also, if they enjoyed their time with that womanizer. I instantly grinded the back of my teeth in anger at the image of Sinbad surrounded by women as I got ready for the day, already aware that it was going to be a big one. I mean, when Sindria celebrates, they celebrate _hard_.

I decided that I would leave my parent's to their own bidding, knowing that they themselves are known for partying hard, probably one of the reasons why they wished to come here.

Rolling out of bed I dully looked on the ground for my clothing, choosing something less extravagant than the night before. A simple low v-neck off-white dress with large sleeves, reaching past my elbows. I adjusted the slits on the skirt to fully hide my twin blades, as was natural to carry them every day now.

Feeling my silver bell necklace once more, I picked up a sleepy Tipu, surprisingly with no complaints, placing him on my shoulders as I made my way towards the door.

I grinned from ear to ear at the citizens, a few remaining as they had every morning but the majority making their way for Sinbad's celebration in becoming king after a year of running Sindria.

Gongs sounded throughout the streets as children ran around throwing something similar to confetti. Large as well as small flags of the Sindrian symbol flew on buildings, showing the pride in this newly established country, I was impressed at how much Sinbad had accomplished in such a short time.

After paying for my usual breakfast from a stall owner for bread and meat, he gratefully gave me extra due to the good moods of those around us. I nodded my thanks, not being much of a talker.

Nibbling on the bread I followed the crowd, unsure of what the protocol was, if there was any.

I eyed those around me, eavesdropping on parts of their conversations as I walked through the streets.

"Is it going to begin soon?"

"It'll be okay. He's our king now, after all."

"I wonder what his first speech will be."

I felt Tipu stir, looking towards my shoulder, he muttered "I didn't think _that_ person was going to be here…"

I looked at him, noting his eyes were sharpened to where Sinbad was supposed to appear from a patio that the crowd was gathered underneath. Before I could question him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning slightly, I noticed Masrur staring down at me.

"Sinbad had requested that you join us for the ceremony." His red eyes looking directly into mine as I allowed him to lead me around the crowd.

Everybody that saw Masrur parted ways for him, almost knowing that he was someone you shouldn't mess with. I wondered if that ever bothered him? I mean, he was about my age after all, and I always felt uncomfortable when that happened. I hated to see the fear in their eyes despite not even knowing Masrur.

While pondering over my own thoughts, time seemed to pass quickly as Masrur led me through impossibly tiny back alleys till reaching behind the palace. I looked around for a backdoor but wasn't able to find any. As I was about to turn to Masrur, I felt his hands lift me up, bridal style. I gripped the front of his Sindrian Company outfit in surprise, afraid of being dropped. I opened my mouth to question him but all that came out was a scream as he jumped upwards, swiftly landing on the sill of a window. I felt my hands shaking on his clothing while my stomach still felt like it was dropping.

Masrur set me down lightly on my feet on the marble floors before joining beside me, continuing to walk in one direction. I jogged my shaky legs to his side as I marveled at the palace, it was my first time seeing inside after all.

Looking around, I stared at the high ceilings and wide windows as we followed a long elaborate carpet before a question crossed my mind.

"Masrur," catching his attention, he turned slightly towards me as we continued to walk forward, "How did you know where I was throughout the crowd?"

"I smelled you," he commented quietly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he looked down at my neck before quickly adding, "I also heard that." Nodding towards the bell around my neck as my hand instantly went up to feel the now familiar coldness.

"Because you are Fanalis?" I asked. I remember him telling me about his race once, that they were of honorable linage causing them to be hunted down for their strength.

A nod answered the question quickly.

 _Huh. I wonder if I'll ever be able to see his full potential._ Knowing well that he was holding back when training me.

I caught the hook of his elbow with my hand, feeling the muscles under my fingertips tense as we continued to walk in silence. I smiled warmly at his reddening face.

After a few more hallways we reached the remaining generals, standing in a cluster near a patio, commenting on the crowds below. I sorely noticed that Sharrkan wasn't at attendance as I didn't see his brightened face welcoming me.

As soon as Masrur and I arrived, a man in the typical Sindrian Company clothing with black hair and a thick scar on his cheek called out, "King Sinbad is ready!"

The generals went into attention while I let go of Masrur's elbow, going towards the side of the generals near Masrur, coping their form, as Sinbad strutted in. I eyed him up and down, smiling as he finally looked like a king, wearing more jewels and expensive clothing rather than his merchant clothing. I dared say he looked handsome.

He looked me in the eyes before waving towards his generals, "Guys, you've done your best up until today. With this ceremony we are taking a big step towards changing the world."

With the general's voices in unison, they all barked out, "Yes!"

In that moment a tall man with slit eyes and green hair accompanied a young boy with golden hair and a sickly appearance with a large staff walked casually towards Sinbad.

Turning away from his generals, Sinbad noticed the newcomers, "King Ceylan! Barbarossa too." Sinbad addressed them both welcomingly. I bowed towards them, consciously aware of my social standing.

I stared in awe at those before me. I knew of Barbarossa well, everyone did who lived in Parthevia. One of the men who favored war, a general even before the Parthevian Empire turned republican who controlled entire armies. His own Four Heavenly Generals known throughout the Empire. He hadn't backed down in the face of politics when the Empire became republican, quickly becoming the head of his own party, later taking control with the majority of the people by his side. He seemed unstoppable. King Ceylan, on the other hand, was but a frail child due to his illnesses taken after his father, if only his sister hadn't been killed, she would have made a fine queen.

With narrowed eyes, Barbarossa glared outside, commenting, "As expected. There's 'inferior species' all over this place. None of them are worthy of our Parthevia. At this rate, the opposition forces will walk in."

I looked up quickly at his unexpected comments from my bowed position. Was he referring to the rebellions? The rebellions had been plaguing Parthevia's new government, opposing that they controlled all aspects of life. Including food. One of the reasons father chose to leave, predicting this was going to happen sooner or later.

I stared at him for a moment, taken aback that someone would say such crude things of Sindrian citizens.

It seemed I wasn't the only one as Ja'far questioned, "Inferior species?"

Barbarossa stared back at the generals, "Yes. Inferior and filthy species. Ugly and lacking intelligence. I cannot even call them humans."

Raising my head in shock, I stared at him, how could he refer to them as such? Even within the generals there were different races. He basically told them to their face that they themselves were inferior. I continued to glare at him from my slightly bowed position as he seemed like a hypocrite, dully noting his own generals were of different races.

Shakily, Sinbad spoke out, "I mean no disrespect, Barbarossa, but these people are effectively my citizens. I'll ask you to stop speaking of them that way. The kingdom of Sindria accepts anybody."

I nodded, even within the few weeks that I was in Sindria, I quickly became aware of their policies to those in need. Taking in everybody who needed their help.

Barbarossa tsked at him, turning his back, "One day you're going to have to obey Parthevia. Remember what position you're in." With that, he continued to walk away from Sinbad. At that moment, I felt Tipu's nails digging into my shoulder, "So she is here after all…"

I stared at him as he hissed in the direction that Barbarossa went, leaving king Ceylan behind.

I ignored him once again, turning towards Sinbad as he made his way to the edge of the patio, to begin his speech, seemingly forgetting what had transpired behind him.

"I am Sinbad, known for having sailed the seven seas in the past. But thanks to king Ceylan's blessing, I was gifted these lands and could build the kingdom of Sindria." Sinbad held king Ceylan by his side, "This country is unique for having been independently created through a company. This is a country revolving around trade. Thus, the social status of its citizens is irrelevant." Meaning there were no slaves in sight. That we could build up from a low class. I smiled, knowing fully well that this was capable in Sindria only.

Sinbad continued, "Everyone here is free. Free to choose your own paths! It's aimed at everyone. A country where we can all coexist with no conflicts." My smile deepened. Sinbad once told me of his plans to change the world with no conflicts. This was his first step towards achieving his goal. A seemingly impossible goal but one he demanded to follow.

Sinbad's speech instantly turned, sounding unlike himself, "But, how well will that really go? Think about it. No matter how much this country insists on preaching for equality and freedom, nothing will change as long as there is an existence that threatens the world. What if, by chance, it was in Parthevia? That person for his own selfish desires, assassinated the emperor. And that person has power in his hands now…" I stared at Sinbad's back unsure of what he was doing, dragging Parthevia in his ceremony. I watched as Ja'far attempted to stop him as Sinbad continued, "And that person is the president of the National Independence Party, Barbarossa!"

Sinbad directed a finger towards where Barbarossa sat, surrounded by his men as he yelled out, "You are the source of all evil. And a foul enemy of my country."

Moving towards Sinbad quickly, I gripped his wrist, attempting to pull him into the shadows of the palace before he pushed me backwards away from him. I stared in horror as Sinbad continued his speech, grabbing King Ceylan's shoulder, "So now I'm making a declaration. The legitimate heir of Parthevia is the last person in the royal family's lineage. So king Ceylan and I will defeat the traitor Barbarossa, bringing a new Parthevian Empire!"

I stared over the railing at the commotion while Tipu jumped off my shoulders to walk along the rails, as the scene played out below.

Men in Sindrian armor yelled out, "Hail the new Parthevia!" In response to Sinbad's speech.

My mouth dropped as the men encircled Barbarossa and his generals, pointing their axe headed spears towards them.

One of Barbarossa's generals, that reminded me of Sharrkan's race, called out to Sinbad, "This is an affront against your majesty not only that, it's an act of rebellion against Parthevia! Yet you still intend to betray us after all we have done for you?" I could see the disgust in his eyes, even from this height. I gripped one of the swords on my hip tightly. It became a security blanket for me in a sense.

The men surrounding Barbarossa parted to reveal three woman, one in particular stood apart from her lack of clothing and demanding presence.

Barbarossa glared, "Serendine."

Serendine? I looked at the generals faces surrounding me, their eyes widened as they too stared at the scene below, they seemed to know her personally from their looks of concern for her. How could they know a Parthevian princess? Let alone one that was rumored to have been killed?

I focused back on the scene below straining my ears to hear what Serendine was saying to Barbarossa. Suddenly, her voice ranged out, yelling, "Attack!"

At that signal, the men encircling Barbarossa charged, axe headed spears raised. Nearly leaning over the railing, I stared, mouth gaping. Before I could yell at someone to do something, the general that spoke up towards Sinbad sliced through the men, followed by the other generals around Barbarossa, leaving a trail of men behind them.

Barbarossa seemed to be talking once more to Serendine. The only words I could catch were hers as she raised her voice, in declaration, "Without leaving a single trace, I will erase you."

I turned slightly at the movement beside me only to notice Sinbad wasn't near me anymore, leaving only King Ceylan staring at the sky. Following his gaze, I saw Sinbad's djinn equip for the second time. His back was towards me, only allowing me to stare in shock along with the rest of Sindria at his thick dragon tail and the tip of his sword raised.

Sinbad rose his sword, pointing to the sky as it gathered lightning around him, "Bararaq," I looked at those below him, in horror at the deaths that would fall upon the citizens only to see orbs surrounding groups of men. Directing his sword downward, Sinbad yelled out, "Saiqa!" Finishing his orders to his djinn as a gigantic bolt shot out.

My eyes widened at the smoke lifting. I knew this was going to mean war, pitting Sindria against Parthevia, so how could Sinbad ever do such a thing for a country that didn't own an army?

Once the smoke cleared, a lone man in armor stood with a thick shield. A gasp escaped my mouth as I noticed movement from behind him, the other two around Barbarossa carrying him with an arm slung around their shoulder. I was solely impressed that someone survived such a large bolt. As Sinbad raised his sword for the last time, I thought it was going to be the end for them, and war for Sindria.

Before Sinbad was allowed to summon his djinn once more, a smoke bomb exploded. I didn't have to see the end result to know that they vanished.

So had Sinbad from his location in the sky. I blinked, looking for him. A soft pat sounded behind me as he landed lightly back on the patio. I turned around quick enough to see him raise a weak hand towards me. I attempted to grab it as he mouthed my name before he collapsed on the ground.

Everything after that seemed to be a blur. I watched as the generals hurriedly grabbed Sinbad, carrying him to his room while a few employees scurried around, calling for the royal palace doctors. Masrur was the only one that stayed behind with me. From my downward gaze, I noticed him walking towards me. Gently, he took me by the shoulder and led me away from the edge of the patio, following where the other generals disappeared off to. I noted the soft patter of Tipu's paw steps on the marble behind us.

What was going to happen to Sinbad?

What was going to happen to Sindria? My home? My new friends? My _family_? My breathing became ragged. Remembering Ugo and Tipu giving me a second chance to save this world. How was I supposed to save it if I can't even save a little country that I loved? I realized then that I had fallen in love with what Sinbad had created, the people that seemed to gravitate towards him, everything. I would do anything to protect it, all of it. I needed to gain more power in order to do so, however. Climbing my way through the ranks of society, competing for the world's attention from dungeon conquerors. I clenched one of my swords tighter in reassurance in my resolution.

I looked up at Masrur as he looked down towards me, his usual indifferent demeanor washed away, his gentle red eyes coated in a worried glaze as we entered Sinbad's room. Sinbad's eyes were beginning to open slightly at the sound of the door. I numbly clung to the edge of the room, unsure of what to do with myself. Looking down, I hadn't realized that I had yet to let go of the sword on my hip, which was turning my knuckles white.

Sinbad shot up, sitting up in his bed, asking Ja'far what had. I looked questioningly at him, he didn't remember?

My attention turned when a woman I didn't know entered the room. I looked at her, up and down, noting her breast armor that covered her torso. Looking more down, it looked like she was wearing just underwear with sheer fabric on her hips, though thankfully she hid behind a black cloak. A small smile played on my lips due to remembering that pink hair. She was Serendine, princess of the Parthevian Empire. I was only able to see her in paintings glorifying the royal family around Parthevia.

Her voice was serious, "You're wondering what happened to you?" Her question directed towards Sinbad.

I turned fully to her, along with the other generals as she explained what happened to Sinbad, what he declared on Parthevia and what her djinn was capable of. I looked at Tipu at my feet, silently asking him if such a powerful thing was true. How was a djinn able to give one powers such as mind control through sound waves? Tipu sat on his hunches, silently staring forward. I knew that she was telling the truth. Following his gaze, I continued to listen.

Sinbad clenched his bedsheets, "You knew... about everyone's feelings as we were creating this country, all the hardships we had to go through, our wishes, our confidence. You stepped all over them! Do you really think nothing of all that?" Sinbad was shouting out the question, desperate for an answer.

"Yes. I have no feelings like that anymore." I narrowed my eyes at her nonchalant manner. Besides, what did she mean she had no feelings like that? No hope for the future? No consideration for others?

Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention, in an instant, Sinbad was by her side, clenching her cloak in a tightened fist. Serendine showed no fear, no emotion.

"As a merchant nation, Sindria does not possess an army." I clenched a jaw as I listened intently, everyone was well aware of this, there was no use for one till now. "So are you really going to send away valuable military power like me? Or will you kill me and try to make amends with Barbarossa by bringing him my head? However, that too is impossible." At that instant, Serendine grabbed her sword and pieced her own chest. My eyes widened in shock as she spit up blood. Blackened blood. Pulling out her sword, I expected her to fall on the ground, bleeding to death. Instead, she stood tall as the fresh wound on her chest disappeared without so much as a scar left behind.

In horror, she explained quickly, "I am not human anymore. In order to make my deepest desire come true, I even gave up on my human body."

I looked at Tipu once again in confusion, was this why I was given a second chance? To stop those similar to her? How could someone discard their own bodies for power? I rethought through this. Anyone would be willing to save those they loved, even myself.

While lost in my own thoughts, a woman burst through the door, in a similar attire to Serendine but with weird red glasses on as well, "Excuse me, Miss Serendine! Barbarossa has official declared war against the Sindrian Kingdom! Right now, the Parthevian army is marching and they're headed this way a lot faster than we had expected, the first army will get here soon!" She sweated as those in the room stared in utter shock at today's turn of events, a celebration turning into a war declaration.

How was Sindria, a merchant country with no strong fighting force, supposed to fight a well-trained and experienced army? We basically stood no chance.

Gripping my swords underneath my skirt, I looked outside at the remaining citizens, unaware that there was going to be a war. Grinding my teeth, I reminded myself of those that I also had to protect. My family.

* * *

 **Ahhhhh, a war on Sindria?**

 **So far, this is the longest chapter at 3,804 words. The next chapter? I am predicting about 5,000... so much work but worth it.**

 **So a huge shout out to those that have commented on each chapter so far, thanks Animeisheaven (Completely agree with your username), Dark Rose Charm, and ThatOneAuthoress.**

 **Love you all, have a great Christmas or Hanukkah, or whatever you guys celebrate, just enjoy time with your family! See ya~**


	6. War?

**WNW #6**

 **Well guys, I did it!**

 **Hope you enjoy~~**

 **CAUTION:** **This contains spoilers for the ending of Sinbad's Adventures and what happened to the first Sindria country.**

* * *

I stared in utter shock at the news of war against Parthevia, as did everyone else. Blood rushed to my ears, creating a pounding sound as I attempted to refocus on the conversations happening around me.

Sinbad's face looked downward, considering his options before deciding on fighting. I continued to stare, though unsurprised. If we hadn't, we would simply just be massacred.

Tipu's hiss brought me out of my thoughts. Turning towards him, I noticed his hackles were on end and he was baring his fangs towards the open doors, "Now you come to see me."

I turned at the sound of running footsteps at the door as a childish voice sounded throughout the hallways, "Are you finally done talking, Serendine? For real, that was way too long, I was getting bored." I paid little attention to the child, instead looking towards the woman behind him. She had loops in her head that framed her face. With a low cut v-neck and shorts while covering her back with a clock. In her hands she carried a golden staff with an integrate design on top.

Sinbad addressed them both, "Judar and Falan, why are you here?"

Judar looked irritated as his long black braid moved with him, "Why? Because I became Serendine's magi and I decided to come here with her."

Falan spoke with more indifference, "We are simply collaborators who are in favor of this change. Barbarossa's tyranny has turned Parthevia into a horrible country. I am a royal court mage."

I now understood her position, but that wouldn't explain Tipu's hate for her. Tipu didn't seem to be the only one cautious of her either, I saw Ja'far's and Drakon's expressions when she entered. I noted her eyes flicker quickly towards Tipu before her lip curved upwards slightly. Directing her attention back towards Sinbad, it disappeared to her usual indifference.

"Sin," Everyone's attention turned towards the generals, clustered together once more with their hands in front of them as Ja'far spoke, "We decided to follow you. We, the eight generals, are loyal subjects of our king. Whatever we do next, will be what our king decides."

I clutched my sword with my right hand before following their example, nodding as Sinbad's eyes glanced over mine before nodding.

My hand never left my sword, with a lighter grip this time, I nervously looked over my shoulder as commotion soon erupted outside as the citizens were made aware. My attention focused back towards the center of the room as the generals cluttered around a table with a map on it as Drakon pointed a long clawed finger, "It seems about ten thousand soldiers await us around this area. But that's just from the first wave of troops. They'll send even more soldiers later." I peeked over Ja'far's shoulder, noting that they would be using one of the two bridges that connects Sindria to Parthevia.

"More than ten thousand soldiers…" I looked at Mystras as he breathed out the words in awe. I understood his feelings on the matter, that many troops for a merchant _island_ that held no standing army to call its own.

I nodded, fully aware of the ways Parthevia fights. Only to win. I stared on as Drakon continued, "If they use their army's full potential in the war, we do not have the slightest chance of victory," My lips tightened into a thin line, I knew the odds were slim, but be at least a little positive. Drakon offered more to his statement, "But our battle is different. Our strategy will be a defensive battle consisting of a blockade."

I nodded, made sense. They only ways onto the island was through the two bridges that connected Sindria to Parthevia. "So, your plan is to use the two bridges as our defensive position while the citizens escaped from boats?"

Drakon looked at me meaningfully and everyone turned in surprise as he nodded, "Correct." It was the only way that Sindria had a chance. To hold them at bay.

Hinahoho looked up from the map, "So, you're saying that guarding the bridges and the port should be enough to keep the country safe?"

Drakon nodded, "Right. It doesn't matter how big their army is, they'll end up restricted in the same place. Then we can defeat all of them one by one. Meanwhile, we need to find Barbarossa where the enemy generals are. If we defeat him, then the battle ends there. If we use the land, we can minimize this pointless war as much as possible. This is the only plan we can use."

I nodded, thinking of any other options but was disappointed. I looked up at the surprising encouragement coming from those around the table.

"We're not fighting a losing battle." I blinked, attempting to engrave the words within my mind.

It didn't take much time for Sinbad and Serendine to take flight in their djinn forms while the childish Judar hung tightly to Sinbad's dragon tail. I mumbled about Judar being allowed to go, but he explained proudly that he would be able to locate Barbarossa with his 'Magi powers'. I huffed as I stared at them against the sky, the three forms floating effortlessly. They all stared below them, towards our coast. From my advantage point I could see what they were staring at. The impressive army of the first wave. Ten thousand men, ready for war.

I went over our plan again in my head, mumbling to myself, "Okay, the revolutionary army's mage unit is at the two bridges… The household vessel users are in the central part of the city as well as the coast… while the rest help find shelter and evacuate the citizens…"

I nodded to myself in reassurance.

My attention was caught off guard as a tiny pebble bounced up and down. Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion towards it, I understood only a moment later when someone yelled, "Extreme Magic!" My mouth dropped open at the gigantic pentagon in the sky, causing an earthquake.

I yelled behind me at the remaining generals from my seat on the window silling, "The Island's sinking!"

Other Sindrian Company employees begun yelling at Drakon.

"This isn't good! The Kingdom of Sindria is falling apart!"

"The buildings are crumbling down and a lot of citizens are injured. What do we do?"

"Fires are beginning to form!"

"I have a report! The enemy troops are invading the bridge areas! It seems that the mage army isn't able to stop them!"

Once the rumbling stopped I stared at Drakon looking down at his plans, his voice distressed, "It was all so we'd fortify this place… and get inside this island so we'd end up going down with it!"

Drakon looked as if he was going to kill someone as his scaly fist hit the table before rising his head and looking down at those around him, "However, this doesn't mean that this is over. There's still a ton of people in this country. If this goes on, we'll really end up going down with this island. This isn't the time to let our sorrow get the best of us. We need to free as many citizens as we can. As long as we're here, this country will maintain itself. The Kingdom of Sindria shall never perish!"

I thumbed the hilt of my sword, I thought that my parents would be alright if I were to stay here but now I was uncertain. Visibly shaking, a few tears dropped from my overflowing eyes as I thought about my parents. Biting my lip to not drag any attention towards me, I failed.

Masrur slapped a firm hand on my back, shocking me. I stared at him with wide eyes, his eyes were wide from his youth, not from fear. He hovered over my form as I laid my head on his shoulder, withholding gasps for air as the air around us seemed to be getting thicker from my silent crying. I snuffled a few times before staring ahead, still placing my head on Masrur's shoulder. I knew he wouldn't be good at comforting, but I silently thanked him for his silence.

There was determination in everyone's faces around us at Drakon's inspirational speech. I turned towards Rurumu as she ordered ships to take the citizens. Drakon re-devised his plan to destroy the bridges, entrusting Pipirika to tell those protecting them.

"I entrust the citizens to you." Drakon nodded towards the employees throughout the room. All young. All having their own stories. All owing Sinbad their lives.

I lifted my head off of Masrur's shoulder allowing him to rise to his full height.

Tipu knew I was moving to leave, jumping onto my shoulder before slipping his lower body into the back of my dress, placing his back paws on the belt around my waist while using his front paws to secure himself on my shoulders.

I nodded towards Masrur and Rurumu, "Don't hold up." I tried to smile as brightly as I could, though it never reached my face before I begun to run.

Other than the sound of my bell necklace, nothing reached my ears. The rhythmic pattern allowing me to keep a single pace.

I was thankful, being able to run as long as I had thanks to Masrur and Sharrkan's constant training. Ignoring the claws that were digging deeply into my shoulders, panting as I continued. Leaping over a few fallen trees and dodging a few loose bricks that fell from buildings, I avoid the worst parts. Instead taking back alleys before reaching my house. I stared at it, aside from a few large cracks going along the sides of the building, it seemed alright. I burst through the door, to see my parents pacing.

Simultaneously they rushed towards me, hugging me and checking if everything was alright. A few tears fell as my mother gripped my face, rubbing the two red strips under my eyes as she whispered, "I was so worried… my little miracle." I leaned into her soft hands against my face.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to not break, taking in their scents as they leaned in. The sweet honey of my mother and dusted scrolls of my educated father. I pushed them away slightly as I frantically explained what was going on.

They nodded, though probably didn't fully understand, they knew we were in danger as long as we continued to stand around. I rushed out of the building first, checking up and down the streets before tugging them along from behind me. I pushed through the pain of breathing in as we ran through the empty streets. I held myself back from running at my full pace, knowing my parents wouldn't be able to handle the strain. I turn my head slightly to check on them but with a sickening crack, I turned around fully to see father's ankle at an odd angle, then I noticed the arrow sticking through his calf.

Looking upwards for the shooter, I clenched my jaw as the buildings were filling with men in long white robes and fabrics over their faces.

Taking out both of my swords, I attempted to cover my parents with my smaller form. A few more arrows shot but none reached their destination as I cut them in half swiftly.

Growling from the back of my throat, "Who are you?" I yelled at the men on top the buildings.

One stood out among the others, with what seemed like pointed horns coming from his head, "We are the extermination unit, Sham Lash."

Extermination unit?

I squinted against the sun as I stared at them, "Cowards, is more like it. Shooting arrows instead of a fair fight."

I didn't understand what I was saying. It seemed as if I was encouraging them to attack us. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at mother stroking father's hair away from his sweat covered forehead, soothing him from his pain, as he lay on the ground holding his twisted ankle and calf. Mother remained calm as she soothed him. But I knew better. They were both terrified. As was I.

A crude laugh sounded throughout the alley, I looked up to see who was laughing only to see the man wave his hand in disinterest. Widening my eyes, I stared as he turned his back on us.

Mother's scream reached my ears first. Spinning upon my heels I gasped as the same man struck her with an arrow from behind. He dug the arrow deeper. With one look downwards at her wound, mother held the point of the arrow lightly. I could see she was trying to stop him from pushing it in any further.

Father attempted to hit him with one of the arrow heads on the ground I had cut apart. The man gripped his arm as if he was nothing, standing up from his squatting position before kicking father in the face with the crunch of breaking bones.

He turned to me as I was frozen, staring at my parents. Mother folded over, the arrow butt sticking out from her back, staining her white dress red. Too much blood… Dragging my eyes towards my father as he groaned while his eyes were rolling to the back of his skull, a thick gash now shining red on his forehead as the whites of his skull were exposed.

The man begun to walk away from me as I looked in horror at the scene before me. Tears blurred my vision as I slowly raised my swords. My fingernails dug within the leather of the hilts as I ran towards him, tears flowed through from my eyes.

He turned before I could strike him down, stopping my swords with his hands. In shock, I looked at them, but instead of flesh, there was bone. His hands were skeletons. I looked into his face at this closer position, meeting the hollowed face of a skeleton with dried blackened skin stretched over it. With his remaining hand, he used his palm as it burned with magoi before he punched me in the gut. I dropped one of my swords as I attempted to breathe in as the impact forced me away from him.

Gasping for air as I rolled away towards the other side of the alley, I instantly reached for Tipu, relived to find out I hadn't landed on him, or had and he refused to move. I wiped my nose clean of blood with the back of my hand so I could breathe better. Using the wall with my spare hand I slowly crept my way to a standing position.

Looking around, the man disappeared, leaving behind his minions. All of them were wearing the same clothes, signifying they were of the same organization. I took a deep breath from my mouth as my nose begun to overflow with blood, making it difficult to breathe.

When one of the Sham Lash stepped on my father's stomach, he gasped. Rolling on his side, seeing me surrounded by them. He mouthed the words "I love you." I reached a hand out for him as one of the assassins split his skull open with a heavy axe. I noticed the contours of a wide smile as the veins in his eyes shone beneath his thin white cloth that worked as a mask.

My stomach clenched tightly before a scream escaped my lips. Wiping my nose one last time as I noticed the blood beginning to stop dripping, I looked downward, standing straighter. Twisting my sword, feeling the familiar leather hilt against my now callused fingertips, it comforted me in a strange way.

Looking upwards towards the man with the axe, I glared as no more tears fell. In a blur, I felt my feet leave the ground as I leaped towards him, striking him through the soft skin of his stomach upwards towards his heart. In surprise, he gripped the edges of my swords, attempting to pull them out himself. A satisfying thud sounded as he fell around my feet.

A yellow orb surrounded me, blocking the other's attacks. Tipu rubbed his head against my check reassuringly and I understood instantly. Tipu's borg only lasted what seemed like a few more seconds before it disappeared and I was left to fight the remaining assassins.

After that, I wasn't sure what happened. I only remembered that first kill. Everything else became a blur as they swarmed me, their colors and faces mixing together as I alone stood among the body count.

Numbly, my legs dragged me to my other sword, placing it in its sheath.

Crouching in front of mother and father, I kissed each on their hands, feeling the coldness of their skin beneath my lips.

Callously walking away, I dragged my sword on the ground having no more strength in my arms other than to hold it, making a strange shrieking noise. I refused to look back at the bloodied mess I left in my wake.

I walked towards the pier, aware that the others would be protecting the citizens there as they ushered them to the shore on their ships. A single tear fell as I thought of my parents, thinking that only if they hadn't waited for me, they'd still be alive.

Shaking my head, I continued as a few more stray tears fell on the ground.

The edges of my vision was turning black when I heard a scream. I looked towards one of the bridges, noticing the man I fought with in the beginning touch the nose of a monster. I moved towards them. Only wishing to attack the skeleton man. Only to revenge my parents. Only for his death by my hand.

Another scream caught me off guard as I blinked away the black spots, staring instead at Pipirika staring upwards towards the sky as Mystras' face appears from the light to turn towards her and smile before the light disperses into rukh.

Pipirika sobs reached my ears quickly, clearing my thoughts. I lifted my hand to comfort her, thinking I was closer than I was. I fell with a thud from exhaustion near the entrance of the bridge, slowly drifting away as rushed footsteps came.

When I opened my eyes, I was moving. I looked around to see Sinbad's purple hair in front of me. I felt his warm back on my chest as he shuffled me on his back.

Hinahoho regarded me with a smile that didn't entirely reach his face. A white tuft of hair hung on his back and upon craning my neck, I noticed that it was Ja'far. Probably passed out from exhaustion, just like me.

Sinbad shifted me downwards, steadying me as I stumbled forward, my weak legs struggling to hold up my weight. His smile was warm but sadness clouded his eyes. It seemed to cloud everyone's eyes.

I looked at Pipirika to see how she was, and from what I saw, worse than me. Dark circles underneath her eyes and a single day made her age beyond her years. I looked at her arms, within them was Tipu curled up, purring as she stroked his white fur, smearing the blood already there and adding more. I looked away quickly before she could notice I was staring.

We walked in silence before Ja'far woke up on Hinahoho's shoulders.

"You have woken up, Ja'far." Hinahoho's voice spoke gently as Ja'far looked between him and Sin.

"Sin… I- Vittel and Mahad…" Ja'far stuttered before Sinbad cut him off.

"Ja'far, you don't need to say it. We saw inside the warehouse. And what happened there."

Ja'far's lip quivered before his yell rang out throughout the empty city, heavy tears rolling down his plump cheeks.

I didn't understand what was inside the warehouse since I had passed out, but I could guess. I mean, since I wasn't with my parents when they came to me they probably knew as well without seeing them.

I gazed at Ja'far before I quickly looked downward, not wanting to see Ja'far in his vulnerable state, only used to him being collected, the most organized one of us all.

The stench reached my nose before the sight. The smell of death. Bodies piled up on top of each other, forming flesh mountains as we entered what used to be the harbor.

My hand twitched towards my sword, prepared. As we were walking through Hinahoho pointed out Saher. I narrowed my eyes at her small form in the distance, she was exhausted. Even from this distance, it was obvious. Her hunched over form heavy in her cloaks.

I noticed movement coming from behind one of the body piles. Moving quicker than I anticipated, racing to meet the assassin before he had the chance to get to Saher. As the assassin was about to throw a lost harpoon from behind her, I leaped on his back, digging both of my swords simultaneously between his collarbone and his shoulder blade. His scream was piercing before I twisted my sword with a crunch, ending him.

I moved off of his back, showing no remorse, pulling my swords out, pleased with the results. Looking up, I saw Sinbad's horrified face.

"A lot has changed today," I murmured, answering his unspoken question as I moved past him.

Sinbad turned his attention towards Saher, "Sorry we kept you waiting."

Saher moved to greet Sinbad, standing up straighter. Before she could finish, Sinbad flicked his hand, "Forget the greetings, and please tell me about the current situation, Saher."

"The harbor has already suffered enemy invasion and it's almost destroyed." I looked around, kind of obvious, is it not? She continued, "The last ship is the only one remaining on the coast, and people were told to get on board. The one who gave that command was Lord Dragul. Those who could fight, stayed." She pointed a delicate finger deeper within the bodies, "Miss Rurumu should be coming out of that place."

At the mention of his wife's name, Hinahoho straightened his back, "Is Rurumu there?"

A simple nod was all it took for him to run. I began to run after him before I quickly realized my legs wouldn't be able to handle the movement, resulting in a walk while Sinbad talked to Saher.

The deeper we went towards the harbor, the more bodies laid abandoned. I walked lamely, following Hinahoho while the others stayed behind.

"Mr. Hinahoho? Sage?" I looked up at the sound of my name, spotting a silhouette of a boy atop one of the largest piles.

"Masrur?" I questioned. With a swift jump, he landed near me.

I smiled numbly, wobbling over towards him as he met me half-way. I pulled him into a hug, "Thank the gods…" I murmured against his shoulder as I rubbed my cheek on his neck, to know he was really before me.

Pulling him away, I looked him up and down. He didn't seem injured in the slightest, expect emotionally. His wide eyes had dark circles underneath them and a frown adorned his face. I attempted another smile at him before I spotted that behind Masrur was another familiar silhouette where Hinahoho seemed to stop.

"Rurumu!" I called out, glad that she also survived this ordeal.

Masrur didn't follow me as I lamely struggled over to her form. I stopped short as Sinbad rushed over to Masrur.

"Hinahoho and Marur are here too!" Sinbad looked proud at their forms together.

Masrur moved towards him, "Mr. Sin."

"I heard the story from Saher. You can stop fighting. Go to the coast area quickly." He smiled warmly at Masrur before turning towards the silhouette, "Rurumu, you return to. Even those who are safe must hurry to the ship," Sinbad paused for a second, "Rurumu?" With realization, Sinbad moved towards her form.

Rurumu's body was stiffened in a standing position. Arrows protruded from her body, making her unmoving. I began to shake, why? Why even Rurumu?

"Ms. Rurumu fought all along in order to protect us." I looked at Masrur, I knew he loved her as a mother. Every employee did, everyone was her child.

Sinbad looked down at Masrur in a new respect, "And then, you stayed here all this time in her place."

Masrur shook his head, "I could not save them."

Sinbad comforted Masrur, that he did the right thing. But I stared at Hinahoho. His harpoon Raging Unicorn's horn in his hands, resting it on the ground, tears rolled down his face. I stepped back as he slammed his harpoon on the ground as rukh begun fluttering rapidly around him.

Ja'far explained quickly, "His household assimilation is starting. This is bad. If he stays like this he will be swallowed in anger!"

I stared at Hinahoho as he was being consumed by the white light as it seemed like a beacon, shooting out into the sky. He was being lifted up from within the light, his feet transformed into wolf's paws as did his hands. I lifted up my hand to block the light as I was about to move towards him before Drakon came from behind him, holding onto his arms. I couldn't fully make out what Drakon was whispering to Hinahoho but it seemed to calm him near the end.

Hinahoho's harpoon shook a little in his hand as he looked up towards the sky. I noticed he seemed as if it were glass as it had a large crack on his face as he looked out to the sea, towards the Parthevian fleet of ships.

"Give me the honor..." Hinahoho murmured numbly to Drakon as he nodded.

I watched in amazement at the two forms beneath the sea, before they attacked the fleet. Destroying it more likely. Hinahoho just needed to redirect his anger, I suppose.

It wasn't long till the pair came back towards us, to tell us of their success.

Ja'far turned towards Sinbad, "Sin, the preparations for our departure are concluded. The ship will go towards Reim's harbor. Is it okay to take shelter at Sindria's trading company?"

Sinbad nodded, "Yes. If you go out to as far as Reim's ocean area, as one would expect, you won't be able to come to Parthevia afterwards. To take everyone to a safe place, that is our last duty."

The party bowed towards their lord while I stood on the sidelines, watching the scene before me. "Sin, I can't agree with this. Are you truly going to remain by yourself in this island? This is the last ship, you know?" Ja'far attempted to reason with him, "This island will sink before long, so why?"

Sinbad didn't seemed to be paying attention as his clouded over eyes looked in different directions, anywhere but Ja'far.

"There's still something I must do on this island. I don't know what it is but I just know. I'm saying I can't afford to leave this island yet."

Ja'far gripped his clothes in his clutches but Sinbad simply turned away anyway, moving back towards the burning building and bodies that laid waste.

As Sinbad disappeared from view, I looked at Ja'far, touching him lightly on his shoulder, "It's ok." I smiled at him, I knew he cared for Sinbad, "I will look after him." Ja'far gripped my wrist firmly, shaking his head, I picked at his fingers on my wrist, "Ja'far, I have nothing left to lose in my life. I may as well babysit your lord." I emphasized the 'your' part.

Purring soon sounded off as I looked at my feet, seeing Tipu rubbing his head along my legs, "This has been some day, hasn't it?" I nodded in Tipu's direction as I refocused on Ja'far.

Ja'far nodded solemnly, releasing me, "Please protect him, Sage."

I nodded as I picked up Tipu, placing him in his usual spot on my shoulders. I gave one curt nod towards the other generals before turning towards Sinbad.

Making my way after Sinbad was no trouble. And staying close to him seemed even easier as his attention was elsewhere. He ignored the burning buildings just as easily as I had. Sinbad made his way towards his palace that seemed to be the only place not on fire on top of the hill. I nodded, marble was hard to burn let alone fire had difficulties traveling upwards on the hill.

Once Sinbad made his way within the palace, I crept along the walls, pressing myself against the cool marble.

I could hear Sinbad speaking to someone, but I couldn't see them nor make out their words. I moved closer, choosing to hide behind a large fern tree as I watched through the leaves at Sinbad, moving a little through the leaves to see the other person, Falan.

Sinbad spoke first, "Serendine?"

"Even if you speak to her, it's futile. That woman is not herself anymore." I moved slightly once more to spot the monster behind Falan. It looked like a black blob with its mouth vertical that continued to open and close its fanged gaping mouth, rows of teeth going in circles throughout its throat.

"Serendine is the 'black vessel' I made." Falan further explained what a black vessel did, and it's purpose, "With this, 'God' will finally be able to come forth."

Sinbad questioned her, "What do you mean by 'God'?"

Falan smiled, "God. That is our great father, the creator of this world. They are also the origin of Rukh, 'Ill Ilah.'" She continued, "Feeling that the Rukh is dominated by someone… this world, 'destiny,' it was all overwritten by 'Solomon's arrogance!'"

Falan waved her hand dramatically, "I got into the country's central figure, and incited a war to take place, I brought this," She waved towards the whole of the island on fire, the stench of burning flesh overtaking the usual cheerful scent of the sea, "to this place and, the hopeful newly born country of Sindira falls tragically in order to bring forth a massive quantity of black rukh. The citizens of your country came to become great black rukh." I clenched my fists. She used us. She made us curse our own destiny.

"And so it begins!" From my anger, I failed to notice that the monster was changing form, dragging down a dark spot from the sky.

The monster struggled to speak, "I'm… so-sorry… Sin-bad…"

The dark spot's tentacles reached out for Sinbad slowly, at first, until it got closer to him, wrapping it's tentacles around his arm firmly, pulling on him.

Sinbad called out to the monster, "Serendine!"

I felt frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. A white spot went across my vision quickly. I stared as Tipu began running towards Sinbad. I went after Tipu. Yes, I know, I promised to protect Sinbad and I froze, but when it comes to my pet, I'd murder anyone who would do harm to him.

As Tipu took off beyond Sinbad, I stopped to attempt to pull him back from Serendine. Sinbad was being dragged towards the dark spot, despite me. I hung on, however, Sinbad was beginning to be sucked into the monster, and me after him. I looked back behind me to find Tipu, only seeing him talking aggressively at Falan as they argued.

Then everything was black. I blinked, beginning to walk in the emptiness. A light appeared in the distance that I was walking towards. In a sprint, I rushed over to see if it was because of Sinbad. I stopped short when I saw Sinbad trying to reason with a pale colored Serendine as she wept on the floor, head in her hands. While a second Serendine, one of duller colors argued next to her, telling her spiteful things. I approached gently, before I could get any closer, the light colored Serendine looked up at Sinbad while he held out his hand. Taking it lightly, she stood up. As a small smile played out on her lips, Sinbad smiled back, "Everything is going to be ok." He promised her.

The black rukh at first gently swarmed around him as he took them inside his body. It only then occurred to me what Sinbad was doing. He was taking in the black rukh. From Serendine, from the citizens, from the dark spot itself. I yelled at him to stop as the rukh sped up, eager to be in Sinbad. He turned towards me with a small smile as a portion of his skin became blackened. I yelled at him more to stop as I approached him at a run, leaping towards him as I penetrated the center of the black rukh around him. A shiver climbed my back at the contact with the rukh.

Sinbad stared at me in shock, "You shouldn't be here!" As he gripped me by my shoulders.

"Neither should you!" I retorted back, having to yell over the thunderous fluttering.

Sinbad seemed to regard me in a new light before a smile appeared on his lips, pulling me into his arms as if to protect me from the rukh.

Relentlessly, the black rukh forced themselves within both of us. Having blacked out a few times during the ordeal, I wasn't surprised once Sinbad and I fell back onto the marble floor. I noted that I may have screamed a few times as well from my voice was hoarse.

Shivers wreaked havoc on my body. Trembling, I felt as if I couldn't stand as Sinbad pulled me closer to him defensively. Looking up lamely, only to noticing the silhouette of Falan pointing her staff towards us, Tipu placing himself between Falan and Sinbad and myself. My focused went in and out as spots cornered the edges of my sight once more.

Falan looked over her shoulder at someone shouting before making her leave. In my upright position, everything went numb. Sinbad moved to a burned, blackened body, holding the fragile form as he stared at it in disbelief.

In his diverted attention, I picked up Tipu on shaky legs, stumbling away from the palace. Making my way down to the backdoors, I coughed as the air filled with smoke. I made my way for the large hill at the back of the palace. The hill was the worst struggle as I face-planted a few times as my legs gave out beneath me, refusing to have a firm grip on the gravel. Finally reaching the top, I chose one of the largest fern leaves I could find in my short time before I sat on it, pulling up the front end of it as Tipu and I slid quickly down the side of the hill. I could feel on my bum that the leaf was beginning to fall apart from the friction on the rocks, but I didn't care. Only a few more feet before – Splash.

The coldness of the ocean water felt nice against my sore body. I hissed as the salt seeped through the open wounds but as I floated with Tipu on my stomach. I didn't mind once the salt filled every cut on my body, placing it back in a numb feeling. I looked towards where I was floating, glad that the gentle waves were pushing me towards the Parthevian coast. I looked back from where I was, surprised that the waves made Sindria into a speck floating on the sea once more as smoke rose upwards.

The curves of my lips went upwards as the coast came closer as I floated with Tipu. Sure, it was enemy territory, but it was land. And with the island sinking, it was the only solid ground around. I closed my eyes gently as the ground brushed against my bare back, the waves pushing me further up the coast as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Well guys, what do you think?**

 **Yes, I know that it technically still hasn't changed the story line. But that is because, what would've happened if Sinbad had fully fallen into depravity instead of only half-way? That was my thinking as Sage took the other half of the medium.**

 **Anyway, please review your thoughts!**

 **Hope you enjoyed as always~ See ya 3 (Ps. Happy New Year)**

 **{Ahhhh, over 6,200 words. My largest chapter ever?}**


	7. Where Am I?

**WNW #7**

 **Goes without saying, I do not own Magi! Only OC(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ja'far stood at the railings of the ship he boarded only an hour ago as he watched his home alit in flames along with the rest of the Sindrian citizens.

His hands were clenching on the railings, praying for Sinbad's safety. He stared intently on the sky before Hinahoho placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sinbad is fine. He will meet us when he is done."

Ja'far didn't respond. He knew Sage would keep her word. He hardly knew her but from what he heard from Sinbad and the other generals, she was trustworthy. And with everything that has recently happened, she was probably one of the most changed. She looked empty as she told him that she'd protect Sinbad since she had nothing left to her life…

Ja'far sighed as he turned around before someone yelled out that there was something in the sky. Twisting around straining to see against the setting sun, he noticed they were right. Sinbad's djinn form floated effortlessly in the sky. There was chaos on the ship, celebrating that their king has returned. When Sinbad landed lightly on the deck, he noticed that something was amiss.

"Where's Sage?"

Sinbad looked away towards the island on the fire.

Following his gaze, Ja'far stared. She couldn't have died. She had to be alive.

Looking questioningly at Sinbad, he moved towards one of the cabin doors, ignoring everyone he passed. Staring back at the island, I wished for her safe return to the Sindrian Company. Ja'far was well aware of everyone's thoughts towards her, she was family now.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting metal woke me up. Forcing my eyelids open, I squinted. The cold metal flooring underneath me felt refreshing against the soreness of my body. My hand instantly went for my hip, where my swords typically rested only to feel my skin.

Fully awake, I registered my surroundings as I struggled to sit up while I leaned on the wall.

A hearty laugh turned my attention to a fat men with a long beard riding next to another… man? I looked closer at him to see he was wearing red lipstick and furs that would suit a woman better.

"Finally up? We were beginning to worry you had died on us." His sneer was enough for me to know. He was a slave trader, if it wasn't obvious of the other dozen children in the cage and adults strung out in a line behind his horse with collars around their necks as well as the line behind the cage.

I opened my mouth to retort back but met the hollowed eyes with one of the lead adults in the slave line. His wrinkled face shaking was enough to enlighten me that I shouldn't anger this man.

I continued to stare at the slave trader, however, just as he stared back at me. Only breaking eye contact when Tipu rubbed his head on my lower back causing new pain I hadn't realized I had. Smiling as I acknowledged him, placing him within my lap. Looking back up, the man was gone. Replaced by the fat bastard that laughed before. His eyes full of lust as they racked over my body. Instinctively, I pulled Tipu closer, attempting to hide from his gaze with the white fluffy cat. I glared, before spotting my Gemini swords on the rear of his horse. Following my gaze, the man's smile twisted into a smirk. "Don't even think about it."

I growled, frustrated. Placing my hand on my neck I panicked, eyes widening as my fingers brushed against the metal collars the other slaves wore. I tried to look downwards at it. Banging on the bars, I yelled out, "Where's my necklace!" With no response, I refused to back down as I banged a few more times on the bars till I looked back when I heard the whimpers of children, to see them cowering in the opposite corner in fear.

With a sigh, I sat back down in a comfortable position, holding my bloodied hands in my lap.

The man sneered once more before riding off to follow his master, leaving me alone as the children in the cage stared at me. They were all clearly younger than me by a couple of years. I inched my way back to the corner, attempting to give them more space.

It wasn't long before their curiosity turned into questions

"Why are your eyes different colors?"

"I was born with them." I answered lightly. My eyes no longer bothered me from my time in Sindria. I learned to live with them.

"Where are you from?"

"Parthevia." I gazed at them, a few moving closer.

"What happened to you?"

"Sindria was attacked." I looked down at my own battered body, noting that I must have been out for a while from the healing of a few cuts.

"Is this your cat?"

My attention turning back towards a darker male with light colored hair holding up Tipu from under his armpits.

I smiled, nodding. The children surrounding him all went to pet Tipu gently enticing a loud purr.

Before another child could question me further, I asked my own question, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever we are deemed most valuable." An adult from the side of the cage answered instead.

Turning towards the aging man, "And where would that be?"

"For you? Anywhere." My shoulders drooped in disappointment, that was a very general answer.

"Unless you know how to use those swords they found with you." Turning towards him more, he continued, "You will go to Reim to fight in the colosseum."

Scrunching my eyebrows, I frowned. I had heard of the colosseums in Reim. About the gladiators. When I asked my parents, they simply said it was a barbarian's way of showing strength. Reim liked the death that followed, betting on human lives.

"I thought they refused women to fight?" I questioned him honestly, most valued it a man's sport.

"They allow anyone. If the underdog wins, the house wins." I understood his metaphor. The house being the colosseum themselves. When someone bet against the underdog, and the underdog wins, they win. "And you'd be the underdog."

I clenched my jaw, he seemed sure where I was going. But the rest of them? I glanced over the kids, their feet all wearing the matching chains.

Over the next few days, the slave traders hardly stopped. They continued down the rocky roads, bouncing the kids and I as the wheels hit particularly large rocks. Given food through the bars of dried out bread and rotting vegetables. Water, only when it rained.

The few times we did stop was to allow the horses rest. The night breeze soothing as it washed away the stench of unwashed humans. Relaxing against the metal walls, I dozed off for a few moments before the fat man blind sighted me when he ran one of my swords across the bars. Creating a shrieking nose against the metals.

Jumping slightly, I stared at him.

"You wish to use these swords?" His smile unflattering against his face.

"You wish to arm a slave?" I retorted as a warning.

With a shake of his head, the man with red lips came forth, "Only to know your talents. You were found with them so we only hope you can put them to good use."

A shadow came for the door. A click sounding off as it opened to reveal another man working for the slave trader. He motioned for me to come. Stiffly, I stayed in my spot.

The fat man slammed his fist against the bars, spooking me enough to jump up, following his motion to exit.

Upon touching the ground, the fat man threw my swords on the ground. I refused to take the bait, worried they would accuse me of fighting back, only to give them a reason to kill me. Staring at their leader, he waved his hand lazily towards the swords, knowing that it was going to be okay. Weakly, I handled them off the ground as the chains clank together around my hands. My muscles felt unused from the days of sitting, hardly eating, rather wishing to feed the children I rode with. I looked up questioningly. Who was I to fight?

The fat man walked up, that stupid smile still placed on his face as he looked over my body.

"You will fight me."

I turned slightly, eyeing the young man who proudly stood in the moonlight. I felt like sneering, the young man looked exactly like his father without the excessive weight. I looked back at the man as he nodded towards him, "You can do it, Saner." I rolled my eyes before I heard, "Kill your first slave," added near the end. Sure, I lost weight on this dumb journey from barely any food but that didn't mean he should underestimate me so much, even if I was in chains. I looked back at Saner, testing the weight of my swords in my hand by flipping it over in my palm.

Saner started it as he ran towards me, sword drawn. I stood still, curious at his random form. His sword was raised above his head, going for a wide blow. Patiently waiting I sidestepped his sword as he used gravity to push it downward where I had been. Flipping the sword in my hand, I used the hilt as I punched him in the side, hearing the satisfying crack of a couple of ribs.

Bending over, coughing up blood, I looked lazily at the slave trader leader while I raised a single sword over his neck, temptingly.

"Wasn't much of a challenge, was he?" Raising my sword with a heave a sigh escaped my lips.

"No. He wasn't." The slave trader's voice was the last thing I remembered before a black bird appeared, cutting my upper cheek. Touching lightly on the cut, dizziness overtook me as I fell on the frosted ground.

My heartbeat was racing as I woke with a start, seeing one of the children poke me. I blinked at them before I looked at the grim man in the lead behind the cage, "We're here."

I stumbled upwards before I gripped onto the bars of the cage, staring at those who passed. Only a few chose to look at the cage, others ignoring it completely since it seemed to be a normal thing for them.

I held my chin high, my dignity not entirely lost as a few of them pointed their fingers at me in awe. Taking my forehead in my hand from last night's dizziness causing a headache now. Looking lazily around, I noticed the structures approaching us.

First came the walls. From what I could see from within the cage, the walls were endless. And I couldn't see the tops of it because of the ceiling.

It seemed like separate worlds existed on the different sides of the walls. On one, forest. On the other, buildings that carried on beyond my sight.

Then I saw it… the slave market. I stared in disgust as a large man held his slaves in line, all female. They stood naked in front of the men who whistled, a few daring to come up and squeeze their breasts. The women remained looking downwards, a few crying silently as the men continued to probe their bodies.

I looked back at the children who refused to look at the scene before them, a few sniffling back a cry, knowing that that was their fate as well. I clenched the bars, too angry to even move as I shook with unspoken anger. I leaned back into my normal position, attempting to comfort a particularly distraught young girl.

I touched her tangled hair, petting it soothingly, attempting to do it like my mother as I cooed at her. She looked up at me with tears filling her eyes as her head hit my chest as she gripped my sides, pulling herself closer to me. I hugged her defensively as the cage door opened. I glared as the man with red lips used his whip to make a deafening crack. The children cowered around me, trying to hide themselves from view.

I glared as he went into the cage. A smirk played on his lips as he lifted up my metal collar from the center of the children. Obediently, I rose. Allowing him to lead me out of the cage.

"No!" The girl I was comforting rose up, tears still falling along her cheeks. As well as a few other children I spoke to on our journey to Reim.

I rose a single finger to my lips, silencing them. "It's okay." I smiled reassuringly. I was aware of my fate and didn't fear it, "Everything is going to be alright." I lied.

When the door closed firmly, Tipu slipped through the bars, following me as I was led through to an impressive building. I gazed upwards, finally finding the top of the colosseum. Thunderous cheers echoed from within as the slave trader led me through an entrance, leading to a strange clearing containing mostly men. They were from various backgrounds if their race was no indicator then their clothing was, all working to improve in different ways. I stared at them training just as a few stopped to stare back at me. Then I noticed they mostly trained with each other, ignoring the dummies standing lifeless at the corners, a few scratches on them.

With a tough tug on my neck to gain back my attention, the man led me further away from the clearing before coming in front of a heavy man. Not fat heavy, but muscularly heavy. He towered over the feminine slave traders as he stated proudly, "I wish to enter this slave."

The man looked behind him to meet my raised chin, challenging his gaze.

With a laugh he spoke honestly to the man, "Do you really believe she can survive a single fight?"

A smirk played on his lips, "Try her." He challenged. Passing a heavy sack of coins that jingled when moved.

With a nod, "You're entered."

Simply dropping my chain, he turned to leave, before turning back around and opening up his cloak, throwing my swords that I thought I had lost in front of the man and making his leave. I looked questionably at them before I gazed back up challengingly at the man. His height was impressive as he towered over my young form. He laughed again at the sight in front of him, using a pair of keys to unlock the collar around my neck.

Rubbing the places where the metal rubbed against my skin too often, the man reguarded me again, "What's your name?"

"Sage." I answered simply, not allowing my guard down.

"Alright, Sage." He gently led me to the clearing I just passed, "These," Waving towards the men as they turned towards his booming voice, "Are your new acquaintances." A few whistles sounded throughout the clearing as the men looked me up and down for the second time.

With my chin still raised, I walked to where a few men lingered around a weapons container.

"What some of this, babe?" With a rude gesture of his pelvis, he laughed along with his buddies.

"I came for a sword." I stated flatly, not taking the bait.

"Aww, come on. I just want some fun." He reached out to touch my hair with a scarred hand, "Such beautiful hair…"

Dodging his stretched out hand, I sidestepped it, grabbing a medium sword length, similar to my Geminis. Raising it, it fell down heavily with a cutting scream across the clearing. The man's hand fell with a thud, splattering my legs with droplets of blood.

The man fell on his knees as he stared at his hand in shock on the ground, clutching his nub with his remaining hand as he looked up at me towering over his lowered body.

"Try to touch me again and it won't be just your hand getting cut off," Making my point, I placed the tip of my sword near his pelvis before raising it to his neck.

Walking away as his screams deafened my ears, I focused solely on the dummy in front of me as the others stared intently on me. I grinded my teeth, _dare underestimate me_ I thought threateningly.

* * *

 _ **~Different POV~**_

Shuffling a yawn, I raised my hands above my head making my armor clink together. Pushing the familiar doors open I was surprised who beat me to my seat.

"Scheherazade," I greeted her with a slight bow. Her golden long braids flowing over the edge of the chair overlooking the colosseum. "It's rare to see you watch the gladiators."

It was, she refused to. She never forbid it, just disliked the idea of it. She was a gentle soul, however. Only interested in protecting her citizens and country.

"I should associate myself with what the citizens are entertained with as well." I nodded, standing in my usual place to the right of her as we gazed over the colosseum center.

I wasn't sure why I enjoyed the colosseum as much as I did. I supposed it was because this is where most of Fanalis' end up due to their strength. I suppose I want to experience what they went through.

I smiled, thinking of the few Fanalis' that I have already found around Reim, collecting them for my Fanalis Corps, giving them a home, freeing them from such horrid scenes.

I was distracted from thoughts as an announcer shouted out, not expecting it as I hadn't come for a couple of months due to work, "Sage," The crowds cheered as a young girl exited from the opposite side of the colosseum, dragging two medium swords along the ground with her head bowed. Her white ragged dress signified that she was a slave just as much as the iron collar around her neck, fighting for a master, not for herself. I grimaced. From her size she seemed as if she couldn't do much damage but from the cheers, I knew I was wrong. Reim only cheered for the winners.

When she looked up finally, the colosseum rumbled from the observers. Even from such a distance, I noticed her eyes. One light brown eye while the other was a bright blue hue, framed with long wavy white hair. In other words, she was simply beautiful. I now understood why the crowds screamed for her. I got closer to the edge, placing my hands on the railing to get a better look at her.

Her eyes swept the crowd before landing on me, seemingly staring as the announcer continued, "Vs. those scary men!" Motioning a hand to the side opposite of her, a handful of men about twice her size stepping into the sunlight carrying menacing weapons of their own. The crowd booed at them, even throwing a few objects into the arena.

"Don't forget to place your bets as this is the last time Sage will appear!" The announcer added quickly. The crowd booed in disappointment at the news but soon transferred to cheers when the bell rang, singling the beginning of the match.

I leaned forward, intrigued instantly. Mostly because of Sage, but I was curious as to how she would fight.

Scheherazade seemed uninterested however as she remained in her chair, looking onward in the arena.

I remained leaning inward as one of the men rushed forward, a too long of a sword raising upwards. Sage walked unphased towards him without raising one of her swords. From behind them, the other men begun running forward as well, closing the distance between her and them quickly.

As the first man's sword swung forward, she rushed in, running her sword against his while he panicked and forcibly raised the sword again but failed before she slit his stomach. I frowned, that's why you shouldn't swing around such a long sword.

As the man fell to his knees she stared at him, not looking at her surroundings. _Is she getting distracted?_ I thought in horror as she didn't move. From behind her, two men rushed forward. I clenched the railings as it seemed she wasn't going to move when one man raised his heavy axe, aiming for her head.

Her head turned slightly before she turned quickly raising both of her swords in a cross to stop the axe from falling onto her. In a crackling noise, I stared at her as she struggled against the man's weight as he leaned in, attempting to force her down.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in distress. The other man that was near him was closing in quickly from behind them as they struggled for power.

I gazed at the other remaining men closing in as well. The lead raising a spear above his head and the other stopping short to nock an arrow.

I opened my mouth to yell along with the crowd but was cut short by Scheherazade, "Just watch."

I turned my gaze back upon the scene, refusing to blink at the scene in front of me. This had to be one of the most interesting battles yet. I forgot how much I loved gladiators.

The man's spear left his hands with a thrust as it pierced through the air. Sage moved her head quickly to the side as the spear grazed her face, instead hitting the man with the axe through his chest, freeing her of her swords.

Swiftly, raising to her full height, she twisted one of her swords in her hand as a yellow film went over the sword. _Magoi Manipulation._ I noted in surprise, knowing that only a few knew how to use it. A smile played on my lips as I thought of the Yambala Gladiators that would teach her.

She raised her sword pulsing with magoi above her shoulder, preparing to throw it. It seemed counter-productive as I watched intently.

She threw her sword just as the arrow nock released, cutting through the arrow with ease as it hit its target of the archer through the skull. He fell with a thud. Leaving only two remaining against Sage. A roar of cheers went over the crowd.

Changing stances, she gripped both of her hands on her remaining hilt as she eyed both of the men coming towards her, one empty handed and the other was a regular sword.

The one with the sword reached her first as he aimed for her side, attempting to split her in half. She met his sword lightly, encasing her sword with magoi once more as she placed it perpendicular against his, effectively stopping it. Using her furthest foot, she leaped over to the other side of his sword without hers as it hung in its place. Crouching deeply as she used her furthest foot to side sweep him from underneath, making him fall on the ground with her. She quickly took the advantage, climbing on top of him, using her knees to pin his arms as she placed both hands on either side of his face. With a snap, she broke his neck.

The remaining man finally reached her, tackling her as she was about to stand. The two rolled along in the dirt before they separated. Sage distanced herself by crawling away frantically as she gained her wits again. The man was the first up as he raced towards her once more without a weapon. Sage stood up as well, meeting him head-on as they engaged in a fist fight. The man did powerful, yet inaccurate, wide throws as Sage hit him lightly in quick intervals. I thought a few of his punches connected but as Sage refused to move, I thought otherwise. Frustrated, the man gripped both of his hands together, aiming above her as he threw his body towards her from above. Stepping inwards, Sage crouched before leaping upwards, using the momentum to punch him in the ribcage.

The man bent over forward as she jumped slightly to reach his height to kick him with her shin in the air. One of her slender legs still raised for the unpredictable, he fell with a thud.

Silenced hushed over the crowd as she looked around from her positon. Cheers erupted as she placed her legs shakily on the ground. When she stood fully and stared at where I stood, I noticed the gash on her cheek from the spear, her bloodied nose and bruised face, probably from the man that tackled her. I nodded at her in respect.

Returning my nod she when to grab her swords before bowing towards the crowd as cheers continued to reach for the sky.

"She's been winning." I turned towards Scheherazade as she rose to leave. Confused, I followed her. I looked down at her small form. Had she been visiting the colosseum more often than I thought? To watch Sage?

"I'm surprised she did." I spoke truthfully.

"As was I, everyone is." I nodded, understanding.

* * *

 _ **~Back to Sage's POV~**_

"Congratulations." I looked up dully to the man I now considered a friend. His graying hair tied on one side white his bangs hung unbrushed. I tried to point my attention anywhere but him, "Sage, its ok. This is a gladiator's life." I nodded. I understood that but did that truly mean they have to die? I attempted to wipe the blood off my hands after placing my Gemini swords in their sheaths.

With a swift slap on my back he remarked, "At least now you have bought your freedom in such a short time. Most don't make it this far," I looked up at him as he gazed back down at me with gentleness, a single golden circle catching the light as he continued, "They all loved you." The faint sound of cheers making his point.

"Because I killed someone." I stated flatly.

"True but only so they wouldn't kill you." He gently led me by the shoulder to his office that I quickly became acquainted with. I nodded to his three sons younger than me by a few years. It always spooked me how they could wear masks. Never once seeing them without those dark masks. I smiled warmly at the younger girl next to them carrying Tipu, her black dreads falling into her face with a golden circle similar to her father in her hair. She smiled back as I moved to stand in front of her father as he went behind his desk.

Shambal grabbed a heavy key as he fitted it into its position and with a twist, the collar was off. I rubbed my neck, feeling the familiar indents.

"You're free," he sounded disappointed. I offered him a warm smile before bowing, "Thank you for making me a disciple of the Yambala tribe." He nodded as he turned his back towards me.

Straightening my back, I gave one last nod before turning to make my leave as Tipu leaped out of the girl's arms to my shoulder.

When I entered the clearing, the now familiar scarred faces turned towards me. I placed a hand on one of my swords as I got to the middle of the clearing, unsure of what to expect.

A thick hand landed on one of my shoulders as congratulations sounded throughout. My eyes widened as they offered encouragement to going to the outside world. I wasn't expecting a goodbye party to form as a few of them began chanting my name, proud to say that I was the greatest woman gladiator around. A wide grin plastered on face as I pushed my way through them, a few more hard slaps finding there way on my body.

Finally exiting the clearing, the chants died down. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. I didn't know that I would be able to call this place home. I turned one last time, trying to remember every last detail.

"Sage!" I looked down at the door I just exited as Shambal's daughter came running, her dreads bouncing.

I stopped, allowing her to catch her breath before she held something up to my face.

"Shambal gives gift." Her words were simple as she held up a pouch full of coins from the way it jingled. "Shambal is no good with goodbyes." Making an indication that he was crying in his office.

I laughed as I grabbed it thankfully. Pulling her into a hug, she continued, "Toto gives gift too." Before I could see it, she pulled a few strands of my hair, braiding it. I looked down at the end of the braid. A golden circle staring back at me.

I felt like laughing, the golden circle symbolizing that I was now a part of the Yambala Tribe.

Standing up, I ruffled her hair watching as she bounced her way back into the clearing.

When I turned around once more, I spotted the young man that was staring intently at me in the arena. His long flaming red hair shinning in the sunlight as her helped a woman into a carriage by the hand. With a shut of the door, the woman motioned for him to lean in, whispering something into his ear that made him smile. Leaning back out of the carriage, he signaled with a wave that she was ready, the horses neighing before galloping away at a steady pace. As I stood there he seemed to noticing my own staring as he locked eyes with me. _Masrur..._ A few tears dared to fall as his red eyes and hair reminded me of my dear friend.

My shoulders sank a little as I thought of the generals. They hardly crossed my mind while in the arena, even if my nightmares still haunted me of Sindria, my parents, and my friends.

I shook my head as if I could force the memories out as the young man began to approach me.

"Where did you learn that move?" His voice was friendly enough as he stared at my bruises and cuts on my face.

My head tilted slightly, confused at what he was referring to.

"With the last man," He insisted.

With a pause, I looked him up and down, noting his golden breastplate and adjoining golden plates covering his knees and sword on his hip. Definitely a military man. "Masrur," I responded finally, knowing he wouldn't know who I was referring to.

"Wait, Masrur? As in the gladiator?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued, "He was here only a couple years ago." He waved his hand at the colosseum behind me. He rubbed his chin for a moment as if struggling to remember, "I knew I saw those moves before…" He murmured to himself.

"Anyway," He looked up suddenly to me, "It isn't gentlemen-like to not introduce myself," He took my calloused hand into his as he bowed slightly. I blushed as his lips grazed my skin, "I'm Muu Alexius."

I nodded, hoping that the bruises on my face was enough to cover the heat rising towards my cheeks, "Sage."

Muu nodded, his long red hair seeming like a mane as he turned, my hand still in his as he gripped it lightly, "Care to join me?"

* * *

 **Ahhhh, Muu! Literally, my second favorite Fanalis after Musrur. (Sorry Morgiana)**

 **So, Sage is separated from Sinbad and everyone else... sadness. But at least she gets to meet everyone else! (Don't worry, they all meet up again)**

 **As always, please review, hope you enjoyed!**

 **(Man, I am just pumping these chapters out, aren't I? *Pats self on back*)**


	8. Who's Up for a Challenge?

**I do not own Magi! Only OC(s)**

"He likes you," Tipu murmured in my ear.

"I just met him," I reasoned.

"That usually doesn't stop men," He looked lazily sideways, gazing at the typical blond haired people that passed.

"Maybe he is different," I grunted out as Muu led us through time square.

"Trust me, none of them are," Tipu grunted back.

"Speaking from experience?" I attempted to not audibly laugh as his face scrunched up in unpleasure from my suggestion.

At least it made him stop our whispered conversation as we followed Muu around the city.

Pausing, he stood in front of a grand palace.

I looked from him to the palace, with its grand show of gates and security in front of them.

"Well, here we are!" He said cheerfully before making his way to talk to the guards.

"Who the hell is he?" Tipu regained his courage as he hissed in my ear once more.

Inwardly asking the same question, I followed him in the villa. I stared in awe at the exotic flowers and plant life that clung to the edges of the gardens with a large fountain spitting water in the centers. A particularly bright orange flower caught my eye. Wide eyed towards its beauty, I moved to smell it. I touched the soft petals, feeling it between my index and thumb. The velvetiness addicting. Pulling it closer to my face, I started to inhale the intoxicating scent.

A swift whack and the flower was out of hands. Looking up dumbly at the culprit I stared at Muu as he smiled warmly at me, "The smell is poisonous."

I raised an eyebrow in a bit of shock, "Why keep such plants near your home?"

Seemingly defeated, Muu scratched the back of his head with a hand, making his muscles flex, "We like dangerous things."

I got the irking feeling that he was referring to me somehow.

Tipu raised higher on my shoulders, "We?" He whispered in my ear. Repeating the question to Muu, he just stared at Tipu.

"It can talk?" His eyes widening in interest.

"How did you-" I stopped short as I remembered he was Fanalis, "Stupid bionic hearing," silently cursing his superhuman senses. _Must've meant that he heard our conversation earlier too._ Still hoping that my bruised face was enough to cover my blush.

"Muu?" Tilting slightly in order for my small frame to look around him, I spotted another Fanalis.

 _Just how many are there in Reim?_ I murmured internally.

Muu turned around instantly, putting his hands up defensively, "Hey, Myron," Greeting a teenage girl that reminded me of him rounding a corner of the massive building in front of us.

Before I was able to contemplate what was happening, she tackled him. Muu bent over from the weight of her attack but was able to swing her over his shoulder and place a firm hand on her forehead to keep the teen at bay.

Without batting an eyelash as Myron still struggled against his strength, Muu offered, "Do you need a place to stay?"

I shook my head, declining the offer. I held up my bag of coins indicating that I was able to take care of myself. It was then that Myron turned her frustrated red eyes towards me. Straightening instantly she looked up at Muu, "Big brother Muu brought a lady home?"

Her question was suggestive. I bit my lower lip while Muu responded with a shake of his head, "She's a gladiator."

"Was," I corrected.

Muu looked up apologetically but I was already walking away towards the exit.

Muu quickly bounced his way in front of me, "Hold on a moment, I didn't mean to offend you."

I nodded. I understood that but I also didn't wish to be chained again. Metaphorically.

I continued to walk my way towards the exit, attempting to merge with the flow of people in front of the gate.

A large hand fell in front of my face, "You disregard my brother's offer?" A growl seemed to erupt from Myron's throat.

Instinctively I placed my hand on one of my swords, trying to stare her down I mumbled through tightened lips, "And I refused."

"Now, now," Muu came between the two of us slinging an arm around both of our shoulders, "What did I say about always showing respect?" He questioned as he lightheartedly asked his sister.

Myron mumbled out something I couldn't hear before Muu let us both go.

Muu turned back to me, "Now, where would you like to go?"

I slightly turned my head in confusion. _I don't remember inviting him_.

"I assume you don't know the city well since you were a slave-gladiator."

I huffed slightly, realizing that he was right.

"I don't have any place in mind." I mumbled out, making it seem as if I had no plan. Which was correct but he didn't need to know that.

"Then we can go explore," He smiled warmly once more before giving instructions to Myron making her glare at me as she walked past me. Slipping a tongue in my direction behind her brother's back.

"Coming?" Muu questioned as the gates opened slowly. I nodded.

 **~A few years later- Sinbad's Point of View~**

I shuffled a yawn. My eyes burned from the sunlight coming from the window, giving me a headache as I glanced over the scrolls in front of me. My lids lazily begun to drop before Ja'far burst through the door, making me startle into attention.

"Sleeping on the job again?" He scolded, "Really, what is that going to tell your employees that their leader is sleeping?"

I attempted to hold back another yawn to no avail. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately," I murmured, folding my arms on my desk as a makeshift pillow.

"Are you thinking of her again?" Ja'far's voice suddenly became gentler.

"More like trying to find her."

"You know as well I do that she may be gone."

I stood up, slamming my fists on the wooden desk. A bell rung inside my pocket before settling.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Enough!" I snapped out loudly making an echo throughout the room. When Ja'far didn't respond I straightened my back, running a hand through my bangs, "I'm going for a walk."

I pushed back my chair, a screech bouncing through the room.

Ja'far held up his hand with mouth agape as he tried to find the right words to comfort me with no avail. I told myself multiple times that I didn't blame him for letting her go after me. It is always hard believing a lie.

Pushing my way through the store and employees that greeted me warmly, I finally made my way to the front of the store. A deep inhale filled my nose with the strong scent of ocean air. A breeze blew a few of my bangs out of my face as I began my walk towards the water's edge.

My mind drifted once more towards a certain white-haired girl.

 _Where could she possibly of gone?_

I stared out into the crowd, people-watching. Nothing unusual in the market was happening today, just the normal passerbyers. My eyes always seemed to search for her. Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands I squinted against the sun. Everything in me said to scream. How could I let her leave me so easily? After everything she went through how could I not protect her as she did me?

Growling out of frustration I focused once more on the stream of people. Lazily I leaned on a building before a flash of white caught me off guard. Followed by red.

I squinted, trying to see if I could get a better view. _Is the sun playing tricks on me?_

The long white hair flowed in the light wind. I placed my hand in one of my pockets filling the cold metal that felt so familiar now, _I can bring you home now._

Pushing my way through the crowd, following the white hair. A few more glances of it shimmering in the sunlight I couldn't take it anymore before I broke into a run. Excitement overran my blood. So close. I reached out for the silky hair.

Pain. Pain shot through my hand as it was slapped away.

"What do you think you're doing?" A fanalis shot forward her red eyes narrowed threateningly at me. Looking around her, I lost the white hair. Frustrated, I turned my attention to the girl in front of me.

Grabbing her hand as gently as I could, I used a sly card up my sleeve: flirting.

"I'm so glad I found you," I smiled generously at her, watching her begin to ease her shoulders, a pink blush crossing her cheeks, "Could you help me? I believe I lost a dear friend of mine."

The girl looked at the ground seeming more intrigued with the stone work of the road rather than my request or charming good looks. She glanced up suddenly and was about to open her mouth before a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Myron, what are you waiting for?"

Flustered, the fanalis-assuming she is Myron- turned abruptly.

"It's not wha-what it looks like!" Myron practically yelled back at the girl behind her.

I easily sidestepped Myron to get a better look at the girl. White curly hair, heterochromia eyes, that damn cat on her shoulder, "Sage…?"

Recognition filled her eyes as she glanced up at me, a smile playing on her lips, "Sinbad? You… got taller."

I looked her up and down as I took in the typical Reim clothing that was worn, a white flowing draped sheet that resembled a dress- except this one was cut short showing her legs. But what stood out the most was a golden emblem on her shoulders that pinched the fabric together, signifying the royal Alexius family. That didn't matter in the moment right now, because I finally found her.

Taller. That's the only difference she could find? She turned into an even more beautiful woman than I could imagine, with curves to spare and all she could come up with was tall? I smirked, "And you… got shorter."

Instantly her eyebrows frowned as she walked over. I spread my arms out to receive her. A smile plastered on my lips.

 **~Sage's POV~**

I clenched my fist hidden by my overflowing sleeve as I walked towards Sinbad, and CRUNCH. I hit him in the ribs, making him bend over. Grabbing onto his shoulder, I lowered him some more.

"Now you're shorter than me," I smirked before returning his hug. His arms tensed slightly before wrapping me up in his enormously long arms, and lifting me off my feet. Spinning me around a few times. I blushed at Myron's confusion and the citizens smiling at us like we were some long lost couple.

"Where've you been?" He questioned me after placing me on my feet.

My head spun, "I've been working with Reim." I locked hands with Myron to stead my dizziness.

Sinbad picked up one of my emblems, "With the royal family?"

Glancing down at the familiar emblem, I nodded.

Before I could explain anymore, Myron stepped between us, "Sage, we need to leave. Brother is waiting." Grabbing my hand to lead me away.

"Wait," Sinbad grabbed my wrist, holding firmly as he smiled charmingly at Myron. His grip on my wrist felt desperate, "Can't you allow two old friends some time?"

Myron blushed some at Sinbad's smile, opening her mouth to answer as another voice decided to join.

"Now wouldn't this be something?"

I turned to see two other familiar fanalis, Muu and Lo'lo.

Sinbad's eyes widen slightly before narrowing, calculating.

"What is the captain's bride doing with the womanizer of the Seven Seas?" Lo'lo growled deeply at Sinbad while Muu smiled warmly, never faltering.

"Bride?" Sinbad loosened his intense grip on my wrist but didn't let go.

Muu nodded but I interrupted him, "I never said yes."

Muu smiled at me before swinging a muscled arm around my shoulders, "Don't be so cold."

"She said she didn't want to." Sinbad forced out through clenched teeth as he shook Muu off my shoulders.

"Don't touch our Captain!" Lo'lo practically yelled out as he charged towards Sinbad.

A smile played on his lips, his sword beginning to glow. A familiar feeling vibrating through the air as he called to his djinns. Muu twisted one of his swords, calling upon his own.

Reaching for my familiar handles of my swords, I pushed the hilts together and with a snap formed a double edged spear. Frustrated, steam begun seeping out from every corner of my vision, my body burning from the inside out. "Spirit of Valor and Corruption… I call forth Leon." I murmured underneath my breath, allowing myself to transform.

Emerging from the smoke, I saw Sinbad already in his Baal djinn form and Muu taking the Barbatos form, both staring at me.

"I've never seen you in your djinn form before," Muu smiled as he always did.

Golden yellow fur went as far up as my elbow coming from enlarged clawed hands, a mane flowing on my head, a lion's tail whipping behind me, canines that peaked out of my mouth. Though I was almost positive that wasn't what Sinbad was staring at. A sheer fabric hung loosely around my neck to cover my breasts and thick red fabric hung around my waist to pinch at the top of my hips, revealing too much skin.

 _Why are you like this?_ I hissed at Leon inside my head.

 _You look delicious as always, My King._

I stared back at both of them. "Try and fight," daring either of them with a glare, "Let's see who wins out of us." Overconfidence flowing over my words.

My clawed fingers tightened over my spear as Sinbad moved slightly. He noticed my movement, making him stop. A smile played on his lips as he let go of his djinn, returning to his normal travel clothing. I glanced at Muu to see him do the same.

I sighed, glad to get out of my rather revealing djinn form, "Seems like I have some explaining to do."


	9. Djinns?

I do not own Magi! Only Oc(s)

* * *

Muu was able to drag Myron and Lo'lo away reluctantly once I asked him to, promising to explain my relationship with Sinbad later. That only left Sinbad. He did in fact grow a few inches taller but his movements looked more fluid as his once lanky limbs gained muscles, filling his body, giving the overwhelming feeling that he was a true king in every sense. His jewelry was bright against the sunlight, but not too flashy with his simple clothing of mostly white with a hint of purple. At least his big ass eyebrows grew into his forehead.

 _Don't forget, you are a king as well,_ Leon murmured within my mind.

I smiled at the remind, thankful.

Sinbad was the first to start the conversation, "So, Muu, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, his smirk playful but there was something in his tone- almost possessive.

"I'm guessing the other generals are nearby?" Ignoring his question and changing the subject.

There was hesitation, but a nod was all I needed.

"Let me to see old friends before we continue."

* * *

Walking up to the building had been impressive. Centrally located in one of the heaviest traffic areas of the city and close enough to the sea port for shipments to be easily accessible. People flowed easily in and out, most wearing the same uniforms representing the Sindria Company. No doubt Ja'far had planned it accordingly.

The building itself was impressive by its meer size. Towering over the surrounding buildings made it look out of place, but dominated the atmosphere.

Sinbad, walking next to me, stared at me the entire way to the building. Almost fixated. From my obvious observations of the building, Sinbad followed my gaze.

"It was hard, you know?" Turning towards him, I noticed his smile, but his eyes. He seemed to be remembering the past few years.

When I didn't comment, he continued. "Returning to the usual business. Having barely enough time to mourn our friends or family. Yet the world kept spinning. As if nothing happened."

We were entering the building when he commented, "I never stopped searching for you."

A pang within my chest shocked me. Sorrow? Regret? General panic?

Once Sinbad entered the building, those within the area greeted him friendly, a smile plastered on their faces. Ja'far was easy to find within the crowd, commanding attention to those he faced in the center of a circle of people, pointing in various directions as different groups hustled into that direction. He didn't look to appear that different expect obviously the growth that had occured, only slightly taller me. He wore the traditional Sindria Company outfit with long green hat that matched his eyes.

Walking towards him, a smile only grew on my face forgetting the previous pang. It wasn't only till he spotted Sinbad, then noticing me. He squinted at first, walking towards us with brisk steps till his eyes widen. His mouth opened, closed, then opened again, seemingly at a lost for words- well that's a first.

Hinahoho walked over to Ja'far, carrying a large shipment on his shoulders, balancing it with one hand. "Close your mouth, Ja'far. What would Rurumu think?" As he tried to close his mouth with a large finger only for it to open again.

Turning his head he finally noticed me beside Sinbad.

"Sage?" He mused.

"Sage!" A crash sounded around the room as Sharrkan raced towards me from the side of clearing with his arms open.

Nearing, I stepped only slightly to the side. He flew past me, falling onto the ground.

"Ay, that wasn't very nice to do to your mentor," he grumbled, pouting, as he glared at me from the ground.

The next one I saw was Marur. He clearly grew the most out of everyone, reaching past Sinbad's height. I gawked slightly before he saw me. The shipment he was moving on his shoulders, he put down where I supposed it was suppose to go before he walked calmly towards me with his cool slanter.

I ran the rest of the way, jumping up so he could catch me, "Masrur!" Gripping his Sindria uniform as he held me with one arm, clearly not surprised.

Those that were surprised, however, stared blatantly at her and the fanalis. Sinbad looked the most surprised at the scene they were creating, his eyes seemingly bulging out of his face.

Loving the look on their faces, I turned towards Masrur and whispered in his ear, "Wanna spar?" I smirked, knowing fully that I had no chance against him. Never did. Unless I used my djinns.

Sinbad's face dropped at the closeness between us, probably imaging what I had to say to him at such a close proximity, and Ja'far's mouth couldn't drop any further.

Masrur put me down, instead holding Tipu as he purred louding in his strong arms. Masrur eyed me cautiously, "You smell different."

"Good or bad?"

"Different."

I stared at him with slanted eyes, "Great. Thanks. After all these years of traveling and not seeing you once," pronouncing it loudly and having a pause for affect, "that's all you have to say to me?"

Masrur didn't say anything more as he looked down at me, taking in my full appearance.

"Traveling?" Ja'far finally questioned as he stared at her as if she were a ghost.

I nod, "Yep! Traveling here and there, visiting… just about everywhere!"

"Then why the emblem?"

"For protection, I suppose." Quoting what Muu had always said. Not like I couldn't protect myself.

"The Alexis family has asked for her hand in marriage." Sinbad said freely, staring directly at her, almost disappointedly.

A gasp sounded throughout the building, the employees long ignoring their work for the attention set on her as the generals appeared to be transfixed.

"Let me explain." I mumble, "But first, I want to know everything that has happened since I've been gone!" I smiled warmly at everyone. A long pause ensued.

Sharrkan was the first to respond, starting from when they got to Reim. How they had to basically rebuild from the beginning and after a year of building up the company again, they found another island. Within the Imuchakk territory was one that was essentially the same size, had a good climate, and most importantly, protected alongside the Imuchakk. The Rampaging Unicorn coming through that area and having a spectacle as well, similar to the last. That was where the other generals were as well, keeping it running smoothly. Mystras was replaced by his younger brother, Spartos, as a representative from Sasan. Hinahoho's children were growing up quickly. Sinbad, was as much king as Sage had originally thought.

When he was done, Sharrkan breathed quickly, running out of breath before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and offering her a night on the town for drinking.

"No thanks, I'm gonna spar Masrur." Even though I never got an answer.

Everyone turned towards Masrur and back to me. Clearly spectacle as to why, since Masrur was larger in size and strength. Obviously it was not gonna be much of a spar.

"That is, if Masrur will allow me to use one of my djinns?" I asked while turning slightly towards him with large puppy eyes.

A curt nod was all I needed before I squealed with excitement.

"One," placing more empathize, "of your djinns?" Ja'far questioned.

I nodded, "You'll see." I smiled slightly, "I'll explain that later too, that is, if I lose."

Seems like a little wager never killed nobody. Everyone was excited as I was lead to the rooftop by Sinbad with the generals on my heels and the rest of the employees curious as to what will happen. Tipu sat on his haunches next to Sinbad, Sinbad giving him enough space as if he was afraid of him.

Once centered in the middle of a large circle, "So, are you going to attack or should I?" I asked.

Without a response, I took the opportunity to attack first.

I held out one of my swords with both hands, "I call upon the Spirit of Deception and Mischief, Kitsune!"

The burning sensation within began to grow to my limbs, blurring my vision momentarily.

The crowd awed at what I knew they saw.

My fingernails growing sharper, looking similar to claws. The red stripes on my face only elongated with a new red stripe forming between my eyes, going into my hairline. Ears protruded my white hair as two tails whipped behind me. The garment was loose, covering the majority of my breasts, stopping halfway down with open shoulders and large, open sleeves that fell down to my fingertips. My stomach was mostly covered with slits on the sides. A white fabric hung around my hips with a thin bright red fabric hanging in front as thigh high stockings with red designs stopped where it began.

My sword transformed to jewelry around my hands that crawled up my fingers, a blackish tone of metal against my pale skin.

Floating slightly off the ground, I asked nonchalantly, "What are you staring at?" I laughed behind a wide sleeve at Masrur as his facial expression hadn't changed much yet his eyes were widen ever so slightly.

With my comment he stood in his usual fighting position that I remembered, a relaxed pose with his arms in front of him and him leaning back on his back leg.

 _Perfect_.

Hopefully all that training with the fanalis corps set in. Regular strength training and being beaten was humbling. Tipu knows how much I got my ass handed to me on more than one occasion.

"Here I come!" I barked out, my excitement too much contain as I raced forward with my hand reaching out towards him. He never moved.

Instead he spun around and blocked my doppelganger's attack with his forearm. As I raced from behind him, I swung a well aimed kick at his side.

It struck. Masrur turned around quickly with a quick kick, but by then I was out of reach. Just barely. A well-aimed foot flying past her nose. I have to be careful.

From everyone else's view, I was invisible. The djinn's power of manipulating light and water was good for cover, if you were quite enough, and had the power to fool everyone's eyes. Majority of people relied too much on their eyes than their other senses.

Unlucky for me though, was that a fanalis didn't need their eyes. Learning that the hard way when training with Myron. Their sense of smell was overwhelmingly talented. But, until Masrur was able to figure out that little bit of information, then she will have the upper hand.

Several other doppelgangers appeared in the meantime. One 'ran' particularly fast, another coming into a sparring match against Masrur. Each one was like controlling a play within my mind, trying to control several actions at once, the strain making it difficult to other factors.

Another flaw in the djinn's power is that the figures made of light and water only had power when given it. Meaning, that as long as the opponent fighting the mirages didn't know they were being fooled, they had power. They materialized. Their hits were precise. And their actions meaningful. The instant they figure out they were being duped, they cease from having any physical affect. As long as they knew in that instant.

I smiled at Masrur's quick movements, fighting against several of the doppelgangers at once. His movements were deadly, and precise. From where I floated, I was at his back. No one's eyes on me as I looked around the crowd that was fixated on the scene. I looked on the other side of the crowd and spotted Sinbad's gaze where I was. His eyes seemed to look through me. How is that even possible? He shouldn't be able to see me. No one was able to figure out her djinn's power so quickly. As fast as it occured, his eyes drifted towards the fight once more.

I shook off the eerie feeling. It was nothing.

Turning back the spar happening, Masrur was still holding his own. When one doppelganger threw a punch towards his face however, he allowed it to graze his cheek with one movement of his head. He closed his eyes momentarily, his nose flaring slightly before he eyed the area where I was.

Well that was quick.

Even as he raced towards me, the doppelgangers attacks were still materialized, guess he still hadn't figured out that part yet.

I held up one hand, easing the strain of hiding my form from the crowd, aws sounding around.

All except Masrur could see me now, not that he really needed to as he got closer, his sense of smell was heightened with the proximity. The doppelgangers following.

I was the first to attack with several attacks aiming towards his stomach. On the last one, Masrur caught my wrist and held me higher into the air till my face was almost parallel with him. I released the doppelgangers and mirage on Masrur, allowing me to materialize in his view.

"Guess you caught me," I smile. Just like in the old days when we would race around the island. Of course he gave me an hour head start yet would always finish before me.

Masrur put me down once I released my djinn equip, sword back in hand, obviously accepting defeat.

Clapping sounds around the crowd slowly then growing into an uproar on the roof. Masrur patted me on my back, reassuring me that I fought well.

 _Not well enough_ , Kitsune growled.

"That was impressive," Sinbad walked towards me and Masrur, looking down with that damn smile he used on all women. "Now, are you going to tell us about your travels?"

* * *

Well I'm back? Lol

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know it's been... a year? Since I posted anything on this story?

*Scratches head* Guess I also should finish up some other stories too while I'm at it...

Well, everything is going well for me though, got busy for awhile but I am at a better place then previously and with school still going on I will try and find time to write/finish up the stories I've already started.

As always, please review! I love any commentary and would appreciate constructive criticism!


End file.
